<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promise Me You Won't Run Away by thinlines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344962">Promise Me You Won't Run Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlines/pseuds/thinlines'>thinlines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Niall, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Jealousy, Knight Harry, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Love/Hate, M/M, Modern Medieval Setting, Omega Louis, Possessive Harry, Prince Louis, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scenting, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, dropping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:16:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlines/pseuds/thinlines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Does kissing me stop you from having bad thoughts?” Harry asked, voice muffled into the collar of Louis’ dress shirt. Louis chuckled at this. He trailed a hand down Harry’s back, feeling the muscles tensing along with his touch.</p>
<p>“I guess you can say that. You’re a good distraction.”</p>
<p>“Then I will be the best distraction.” Harry answered, pulling back and watched Louis’ lips unashamedly.</p>
<p>“Come distract me, then.”</p>
<p>Or the Prince/ Knight AU in which Harry left Louis, but the omega never once gave up on them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>1D A/B/O Fic Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Promise Me You Won't Run Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Prompt I chose was: Harry or Louis as an O prince and H or L as an A knight who is there to protect whoever is the prince. The prince is super flirty and the knight is much more timid. There is pining and falling in love.<br/>I rewrote this so many times, simply because I kept writing more angst than fluff... I am so sorry it strayed from the original prompt... Harry was timid in the beginning and Louis is always his feisty self. But still hope you guys enjoy it! Please leave comments since they mean so much to me :)</p>
<p>Warning: Swearing in the fic and they talk like modern people instead of royal medieval times even though that is the setting of this fic. That's why it's a modern medieval-ish fic... Hope you guys don't mind!</p>
<p>Sidenote: Doncaster is like the UK in this fic (a country on its own) and I made Zayn the Prince of Spain (I don't like to make up places) hope no one is confused!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Louis didn’t choose to be a prince. He was born into it and it devastated him. <em>Freedom.</em> There was no such word. From the second he was born, people closed in on him, making his life a prison. He couldn’t go anywhere without being watched, without being judged, without being whispered about. At first, he had thought the birth of his little sister, Charlotte, would take the pressure off of him, but<em> no</em>. The bar had been set so high that he could never reach the top no matter how long he climbed, how hard he tried.</p>
<p>He was the crown prince, destined to lead the kingdom even though all he wanted was to have someone his age to play with and being able to go into town without ten guards in tow. He ended up hating his life at a very young age. The hate was like a seed, planted into the depths of his mind, slowly sucking the fight out of him, pulsing with growth as he got older. One day, he might just burst.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, he acted out. They called him spoiled, privileged and rebellious. They called him <em>all sorts</em>. It didn’t matter though. He ran and they gave chase. No matter how hard he ran, there was still no way out of the maze. He became defensive, snapping at everyone and released his pent up tension by playing pranks on all the servants and guards. He wanted to push people to the breaking point, but everyone seemed to grit their teeth when it came to him. He was slowly but surely, losing his mind, being shut in a castle and forced to take lessons that he had zero interest in. Even though he was only eleven, he sometimes had such negative thoughts that he would hate himself for it, for what they had turned him into.</p>
<p>This was all until Harry came into his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had escaped a History lesson that afternoon. He locked himself away in the tallest tower. It was his favorite spot since he could see the town from the tower window. It was nestled at the foot of the mountain where the castle was perched on. There was an enormous forest separating the castle from the town. From this distance, he could see the tiny houses and throngs of dots that indicated people were bustling about, too lost and busy in their lives to care about anything else. He longed to be like them, ached for it.</p>
<p>He noticed a few people on horseback emerging out of the forest. They were wearing heavy cloaks since it was autumn. He didn’t recall his father saying anything about visitors. It might be Niall, he thought hopefully. Niall Horan was the prince of the neighboring country, Ireland, and he was Louis’ only friend who would visit every three months since his father, King Bobby, would come and discuss tactics and trades with his father. He was the only person that Louis could tolerate. He understood Louis since they were in the same boat. The biggest difference was that Niall had long accepted his fate and was working hard to be a great leader. On the other hand, Louis was still fighting back. Niall had tried many a time to convince Louis that it wasn’t as bad as he made it out to be. The Irish said that being a prince that would someday lead a country had a lot of advantages. Louis always pretended to listen and nod along, all the while, anxious to get off the topic and to play Hide and Seek or some other game that didn’t involve Niall telling him to just accept it.</p>
<p>His heart quickened as he tore down the stairs of the tower. He reached the grand staircase that would lead to the castle entrance. Shrieking in laughter as he avoided a guard that made a swipe at him, he jumped onto the bannister and slid down, marveling at the speed he was gathering and the appalled faces of the omega maids that whipped pass him. He dropped down onto the carpet just as the front door was flung opened, rolling a few times and letting his momentum carry him until he came to a halt. He shot up, ready to pounce on Niall, but seeing a stranger in front of him made him freeze in his tracks.</p>
<p>It was a boy. He looked about Louis’ age. What struck Louis first was his wild head of curls that hung down into the boy’s forest green eyes. Half of his face was hidden by it as he fidgeted with the edge of his white tunic that seemed too large on him. His skin was porcelain white, matching his shirt contrasting sharply with blood red lips. <em>So pretty</em>, the words flashed through Louis’ mind as he shook his head, horrified by his fleeting thought.</p>
<p>“Who’re you?” He accused, approaching the boy with his chest puffed out and jabbing a finger into the boy’s slim shoulder. The boy who had been staring at him with doe like wide eyes squeaked i n fright at the contact, turning around and disappearing behind the man coming through the castle entrance. It was Robin Styles, the swordsmaster. Louis had always thought Robin was kind and he always let Louis play with his sword if he swore to behave and handle the sword with care. The boy peeked out from behind Robin’s legs as he fisted the man’s trousers.</p>
<p>“Crown prince, lovely to see you today.” Robin greeted as he squatted down, patting Louis’ hair. He couldn’t fight the smile off of his face as he beamed.</p>
<p>“There’s an intruder in the castle, though, he’s hiding behind you right now.” Louis said as he tried to peer behind Robin.</p>
<p>“Ahh, this is no intruder, this is Harry, my son and he will be living in the castle from now on.” Robin said as he stepped aside, coaxing the shy boy from behind him. Harry trembled under Louis’ scrutinizing stare.</p>
<p>“Why isn’t he talking, Mister Robin? Is he mute?” Louis asked boldly, crossing his arms. He spotted a wooden dagger hanging from the boy’s belt. He made a grab for it, yanking it from its wooden sheath. Desperate green eyes met his as the boy let out a protesting sound, thin fingers reaching out to tug it back from Louis’ grip. He swung the sword out of reach, cackling madly.</p>
<p>“Give it back!” The boy seemed to be on the edge of tears and contrary to his small frame, his voice was deeper than Louis’, rumbling like the earth had decided to open up.</p>
<p>“Come get it then!” Louis cried as he raced away, swinging the dagger in the air and laughing his head off. He could hear footsteps rushing behind him, indicating that the boy was following him. He took the stairs two at a time, dodging guards left and right as he turned on the third floor, making his way skillfully to the grand ball room. He glanced behind him and saw that the boy was barely catching up, he was panting heavily and growing even paler by the minute. Louis’ heart softened as he began to slow down. He tugged open the grand ball room’s doors and hid behind one of the tapestries lining the walls. Minutes later, he could hear the doors creaking open and Harry’s soft deep voice calling out.</p>
<p>“Where are you?” The boy cried. Louis took the opportunity to jump out from his hiding spot, causing Harry to scream bloody murder. In order not to attract even more guards who were probably gathering outside the doors right this second, he slapped his hand over Harry’s mouth and pushed him onto the ground, sitting astride the boy’s chest and pushing the wooden dagger against his throat.</p>
<p>“Yield!” He hollered triumphantly, removing his hand once Harry had stopped his screaming. The boy was crying now, tears running down his reddened cheeks and sliding against Louis’ palm still covering his mouth.</p>
<p>“Hey… Don’t cry… I was just playing with you…” The prince loosened his grip as more tears welled up in the corners of those emerald greens. He removed himself from Harry’s chest gently as the boy gasped for air.</p>
<p>“Are you… okay? Do you need me to get your dad?” He asked after a minute, watching as Harry steadied his breathing and wiped at his tears with his oversized tunic sleeves.</p>
<p>“You’re… <em>mean</em>.” The boy said quietly as he sat up slowly, leveling Louis with a glare as he rubbed at his chest. Louis stifled his snort.</p>
<p>“Like I said, I was just playing around. We can’t be friends if you can’t take a joke.”</p>
<p>“Who says I want to be your friend?” Harry shot back instantly and <em>well</em>, this boy has <em>definitely </em>gotten Louis’ interest. Due to him being the prince, no one really talked back to him and now this boy was breaking all the barriers and stepping over lines. Surprisingly, Louis found himself loving it all. It was so hard to find someone who would react genuinely to him these days. Harry never once directed a fake smile his way, didn’t even try to mask his annoyance of Louis. It was oddly, delightfully <em>refreshing.</em></p>
<p>“I like you, Harry, we should be friends.” He decided, nodding to himself before extending his hand. “I’m sorry for pushing you and taking away your dagger. You can have it back.” He tacked on, placing the dagger gingerly into Harry’s lap as a truce. The boy sniffled, gazing down at it and then back up at Louis, confusion dancing in his eyes as the tear stains on his ruddy cheeks dried.</p>
<p>“I made this myself.” Harry mumbled as he traced the handle of the dagger. “My dad helped me a little.” His mumbling got even quieter with every sentence. He blushed deep red as Louis continued to stare at him in wonder.</p>
<p>“If you really want it, you can have it. I can always make another one.”</p>
<p>Louis barely caught this sentence and the dagger was being shoved back towards him. He took it hesitantly, feeling his face splitting into a wide grin.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Harry, it’s a really nice dagger.”</p>
<p>Harry twisted his fingers into his tunic hem, avoiding Louis’ gaze.</p>
<p>“I’m Louis.” He offered, extending his other hand. Harry’s curls obscured half of his face as he ducked, fingers practically ripping holes into his tunic now.</p>
<p>“It’s polite to shake hands, you know.” Louis reminded him lightly, tapping the back of Harry’s hand so that he could get the boy’s attention.<em> This boy was so strange</em>, he thought as Harry raised his head a little, biting down hard on his lips.</p>
<p>He waited patiently and finally Harry reached out, an obvious tremor in his fingers and met Louis’. The instant their fingers touched, Louis felt a foreign jolt through him, like being struck by lightning. The warmth coming from Harry’s palm was all encompassing and he noticed that even though Harry was a little shorter and smaller than him, his hand was slightly bigger and more calloused.</p>
<p>“Want to play a game?” Louis asked, just as the grand ball room doors opened behind them. He calculated around five guards rushing into the room and in the mix, the Chief of Guards who happened to be Louis’ favorite target of torment, Geoff Payne. They must have caused quite a ruckus. Harry was staring at him now, frowning a bit as he chewed on his lips.</p>
<p>“What game?” He asked as the first guard crept towards the pair.</p>
<p>“It’s called<em> run and don’t get caught</em>.” Louis improvised as he laced his fingers into Harry’s and tugged him up. The boy made a disgruntled noise, but stopped as soon as he realized that there were other people in the room.</p>
<p>“It begins now!” Louis cried as he charged through a guard’s legs and avoided Geoff’s arms. He laughed as Harry stumbled into him.</p>
<p>“Crown prince!” Geoff roared as they raced down the hall, making heads turn. As he glanced at the curly headed boy tripping against him, he thought that his life, <em>just might</em>, get a little more interesting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry became his best friend and since he was the only one Louis’ age that was allowed to be near him, Louis counted on the lad to keep him entertained and he was proud to say that he had brought Harry out of his shell. Harry was a little more outgoing compared to the first time they had met. Being distracted by the curly headed boy meant that Louis was less likely to wallow in his self-hating miseries and he guessed that was the reason why no one told Harry off for being so close with Louis. Even though he still had to take lessons every day, he rushed through them so that he could go down to the armory beside the rose garden where Harry spent his time being his father’s apprentice. He would watch in fascination as Robin wielded swords and trained guards in swordfighting. Being the apprentice meant that Harry had to learn how to swordfight and since the boy was so clumsy, it was hilarious to watch him trying to command his limbs. Harry must have really hated it since Louis would often catch him crying in the rose garden after the boy was done with his sparring.</p>
<p>“I hate fighting people.” Harry told him one day as Louis comforted him with pats on the back as he choked out more tears.</p>
<p>“I know you do, Haz. It’s not all that bad though, imagine having to listen to someone talk about war for three hours straight.” Louis teased as Harry’s body trembled underneath him.</p>
<p>“Wish we could trade places honestly…” Louis sighed. Robin had taught him a few tricks in swordfighting and he had found that he learned quite quickly. Sparring with Robin was a lot of fun, but since the swordsmaster was always busy, Louis had to keep begging. His parents didn’t know that he was spending his free time learning how to wield a sword. He knew that they would put a stop to it once they discovered this, so he kept everything quiet and asked Robin to train him in secret.</p>
<p>“But I think you’re a natural leader…” Harry said once he had done with crying and was now straightening up. He had grown taller than Louis in a short span of time and to his utter annoyance, now, Louis had to tilt his head up a little to meet his eyes.</p>
<p>“Stop kissing my arse, Harold.” He warned as he crossed his arms. Harry blushed, pushing his curls to the side of his forehead, wiping at his tear stained cheeks. They were only thirteen and so lost in their battles with fate.</p>
<p>“’M telling the truth. People just listen when you talk. You have the power to catch everyone’s attention.”</p>
<p>“I wish I could be invisible then, I don’t want everyone’s attention…”</p>
<p>“I think you burn like the sun, Lou.” Sometimes, Harry would spew his nonsense and catch Louis so off guard that he would be rendered speechless. He would never admit that his heart rate picked up.</p>
<p>“I can’t tell if that’s a good thing or not…” He chose to stutter back, coughing a little into his hands. “If I am the sun then you are the moon.” He concluded as Harry’s eyes widened like saucers, dimples popping into place. Harry’s dimples always made Louis a little weak at the knees. They made the boy even more beautiful.</p>
<p>“Since we are so different.” He reasoned.</p>
<p>Harry smiled at this, scrunching his nose. “And you say you don’t listen in your Literature lessons.”</p>
<p>Louis rolled his eyes, slapping at his best friend’s arm. “Fuck off, Harold.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At fifteen, he still hadn’t presented yet. The physicians were getting worried. His mother, Queen Jay, had asked for the presence of many well-known doctors to take a look at Louis, but all they could come up with was the conclusion that he was just a late bloomer. Louis only told Harry that he strongly suspected he was going to present as alpha. His friend agreed immediately, listing all the traits that Louis possessed which all directed them to the conclusion that he would surely be an alpha.</p>
<p>“Do you know what being an alpha would mean?” Louis asked his friend as they spread themselves out on the grass near the armory. Staying still was never Louis’ thing, but come scorching summer, it was too hot to run around and they could only stay under the comforting shades of the trees.</p>
<p>“What would it mean?” Harry asked, shifting so that he was watching Louis. Louis stared up at the canopy of green above them, it reminded him of Harry’s eyes so he looked to his left and saw the same green reflecting there.</p>
<p>“It would mean I have to mate someone, a prince or princess from another land, most likely…”</p>
<p>Harry’s eyes narrowed at this. Louis shrugged, flicking his gaze back to the leaves above them. A little bit of sunlight was streaming through the dense canopy, directly piercing his eyes.</p>
<p>“And what if you presented as an omega?” Harry asked, voice scarcely above a whisper. Louis blinked, seeing spots behind his lids as he stared right into that single ray of blinding sunshine.</p>
<p>“Then I might have to leave Doncaster. It depends on if the alpha wants to stay or not. If the alpha stays then we rule Doncaster together, if the alpha wants me in their kingdom then I will have to go.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want you to go.” Harry’s voice was still quiet, barely audible over the rustling of the leaves above them. The humidity made Louis’ sweat cling to his clothes as he turned on his side to face Harry.</p>
<p>“I don’t have a choice, Haz. You know this.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want you to go… But I also, don’t want to see you with someone else.” Harry said this, almost hesitantly as if he was figuring out his own thoughts, piecing them together like a jigsaw puzzle.</p>
<p>“You’ll still be my best friend, Haz, that won’t change.” Louis said with force, sitting up and looking down at his friend. Harry blinked slowly up at him.</p>
<p>“I’ll protect you.” Harry replied instead. Louis chuckled fondly at this.</p>
<p>“I think it’s the other way around. You cried when you stepped on a butterfly the other day.”</p>
<p>“That’s different…” Harry protested, frowning now and Louis couldn’t help but reach out to smooth his hand over the wrinkles between Harry’s pinched eyebrows.</p>
<p>“Whatever you say, Curly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was angry. He was lying sideways on his throne, twirling his crown in the air. Jay had told him there will be a ball this evening. <em>A fucking ball</em>. It wasn’t like he hadn’t attended a ball before, but <em>every single time</em>, it always ended miserably. He always had to pretend to be perfect, to laugh at every single comment directed at him, to smile at people he knew were talking behind his back. Socializing and pleasing people he didn’t even know were a pain in his arse.</p>
<p>“That’s your job as the prince.” Jay replied when he told her that he hated balls and any kind of social event.</p>
<p>“Well, I didn’t choose to be a prince!” He shot back at her and watched as her face fell. He had always preferred his mother over his father and it made him feel guilty whenever he made her upset.</p>
<p>“Baby, for the sake of me, your father and this country, please just put up with it.” Jay said, ever so patiently and stroking his hair. He could only swallow his protest and nod numbly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He considered smashing the jeweled crown to the ground and he pictured himself doing it, imagined feeling the deep satisfaction that would course through his veins at the sight of its broken pieces.</p>
<p>“Lou?” He snapped out of his daydream and saw Harry standing beside him. He went back to picking at the sapphire lining the outside of the crown.</p>
<p>“Let’s run away, Haz.” He couldn’t stop the words as they fell from his lips. Harry’s mouth turned down as he hovered over Louis, the concern etched on his face becoming more apparent.</p>
<p>“What happened?” He asked timidly. Louis stretched out his arm to fist the front of Harry’s tunic. The boy’s breath stuttered at the sudden movement. He jerked Harry closer, seeing his own breath stirring the boy’s curls.</p>
<p>“<em>Please</em>, let’s just run away from all this bullshit.” He whispered.</p>
<p>“Lou… I know you hate it here, but don’t do something you will regret later. I will stay here with you for as long as you need. Don’t leave.” Harry’s eyes swam, greener than any field on the horizon.</p>
<p>“Would you… run away with me?” Louis insisted, ignoring Harry’s pleas.</p>
<p>“I would go anywhere you go, but if you are going to run away, I will have to stop you.”</p>
<p>Louis sighed heavily, loosening his fingers and flopping back down onto the throne. He tipped the back of his head against the armrest, feeling the stone underneath his neck, cooling his heated skin.</p>
<p>“What can I do? Lou… What can I do to change your mind? To stop you from having these bad thoughts? I can’t unfeel your pain… If I could, I would…” Harry’s voice was tentative, but desperate at the same time. Louis felt tears dripping onto his cheek, they were falling from Harry’s lashes. The boy was crying for him, on his behalf, since Louis was too stubborn to let the world see his own tears.</p>
<p>“Anything to change my mind?”</p>
<p>“Yes, anything.”</p>
<p>“Then run away with me.”</p>
<p>Harry huffed out a breath, more tears splashing onto Louis’ skin. “<em>That</em> is the only thing I <em>can’t</em> do.”</p>
<p>“Then there is<em> nothing</em> you can do, Haz. It is what it is.” Louis said stubbornly, casting the crown to the side and folding his arms against his chest.</p>
<p>“It’s dangerous for you to run away without any kind of plan. You don’t know what it is like out there. You’ve lived here your entire life. Once they start looking for you, the whole kingdom will know eventually that the prince has run away. What if there are kidnappers? What if—”</p>
<p>Louis has had enough. He pushed himself up on his elbows, grabbed Harry by the back of his neck and pulled him down harshly. He smashed his lips against the boy’s just to shut him up. Immediately, he swallowed the surprise yelp from Harry and tasted the saltiness from his tears. His lips were softer than cotton, sweeter than afternoon tea. It was addictive, the taste, like honey, like champagne that Louis would sneak sips out of his mother’s cup. He tilted his head to the side, dragging his lips across Harry’s slowly, savoring the taste. His hands sneaked up the boy’s neck to run through his curls, twirling the strands between his fingers. Harry’s lips were rigid at first, but they fell apart as Louis moved lazily against them. Louis licked at Harry’s tongue, relishing the way the boy was trembling underneath his fingers as the honey taste became stronger the more he explored the boy’s mouth.</p>
<p>He pulled back to steady his breathing, watching as Harry’s eyes fluttered open at the loss of contact. They stared at each other for a long beat.</p>
<p>“Why did you do that?” Harry whispered hoarsely, his voice laced with fright as he stared unblinkingly at Louis. He could only shrug.</p>
<p>“I wanted to shut you up.” He explained lamely. He didn’t dare to meet Harry’s penetrating gaze, but at the same time, he couldn’t help but notice how the boy’s lips were shiny with his spit and<em> hell</em>, Louis wanted to kiss the boy again. He didn’t stop to think too much as he tugged Harry insistently on top of him and tangled their legs together, diving back to latch his mouth onto the boy’s. This time, Harry opened up instantly, letting Louis take what he needed. So deliciously obedient.</p>
<p>“You taste so good, Haz…” He whispered against Harry’s mouth when they broke apart. Harry leaned down to rest his head on Louis’ chest. They laid there, listening to the pounding of each other’s hearts, the rhythm syncing and merging after a while.</p>
<p>“Does kissing me stop you from having bad thoughts?” Harry asked, voice muffled into the collar of Louis’ dress shirt. Louis chuckled at this. He trailed a hand down Harry’s back, feeling the muscles tensing along with his touch.</p>
<p>“I guess you can say that. You’re a good distraction.”</p>
<p>“Then I will be the best distraction.” Harry answered, pulling back and watched Louis’ lips unashamedly.</p>
<p>“Come distract me, then.”</p>
<p>Lips meeting halfway like they were starved for it. Louis took his time learning Harry, the way he moved his lips and the sounds he made. Their tongues slid against each other’s, still a little salty, reminding Louis of the tears spilled for their helplessness. He decided that if he were to be held prisoner, the only solace in his small world would be these plump lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Louis took to kissing Harry every chance he could grasp. He would push Harry roughly into broom closets and snog his friend senseless, both unsteady on their feet when they emerge from their private bubble. He would catch himself staring at Harry’s lips whenever they talk and Harry would smirk when he realized this, leading to Louis wrestling him to the ground and claiming them as <em>his</em>. Having control over this single thing, being able to kiss someone whenever he liked, made him feel elated and he assumed the feeling was something close to freedom. Harry was always patient with him, large hands stroking over his back when Louis shove his tongue into his mouth. As if trying to tell him to slow down, as if conveying that they have all the time in the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were currently hiding from the guards in one of the secret in-the-wall rooms that Louis had discovered when he was younger. They were crouched behind the tiny cupboard sized entrance that Harry almost got stuck crawling inside. Soon, the boy wouldn’t be able to fit through it. Harry was hitting his growth spurts and he was almost a head taller than Louis now even though they were only fifteen. The guards were shouting Louis’ name and they were stifling their giggles into their fists as they pressed their cheeks against the door. Their heads were bowed together, shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter. Harry’s cheeks were flushed a delightful rosy red and Louis couldn’t help but lean in to capture his lips. He bracketed Harry against the door with his arms on either side of the boy as he continued to lick into the hotness of Harry’s mouth. His knees grew sore in their cramped position as Harry mewled against his lips, hands clutching Louis’ tunic.</p>
<p>“Come here.” Louis whispered, sitting on the cold ground and gesturing at his lap. Harry pursed his lips, eyelashes fluttering. Louis rolled his eyes, tugging a little at Harry’s ankle.</p>
<p>“Come here before<em> I make you</em>.” He demanded and watched in delight as Harry flushed, slowly relenting and arranging his gangly limbs so that he could perch himself in Louis’ lap. His hands braced against Louis’ thighs and their crotches brushed as Harry leaned in, balancing his weight so that he wasn’t crushing Louis. Always so careful. The electrifying touch, however, made Louis gasp in surprise. To chase the exciting feeling, he gathered Harry close and rutted hard against Harry’s growing erection.</p>
<p>“Lou!” Harry’s sharp intake of breath ghosted over his neck as Louis pushed their hips roughly together.</p>
<p>“<em>Holy fuck</em>… Just like this, <em>yes</em>…” Louis grunted as he lowered his hand to squeeze Harry’s bulge over his thin trousers. This was something new. The burning desire inside of him burst, threading up his entire being and he could only clutch Harry tighter against him to relieve and satiate his senses, his want. He had never been so horny.</p>
<p>“Let me see you, Haz. Come on…” He jerked back to meet dark mossy greens as the boy shuddered.</p>
<p>“We should stop.” Harry replied, syllables sounding slurred, voice so deep and cracking at the end of the sentence.</p>
<p>“Why?” Louis snapped. He wasn’t used to being denied. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Harry’s trousers, tugging down hard. Harry was thrashing a little by now, hands quivering as they covered Louis’, gripping so hard that Louis was wincing at the pain of Harry’s nails digging into the back of his hands.</p>
<p>“Do you not want to?” He asked accusingly. Harry froze at this, fingers going lax. In the darkness of the tiny room, Harry’s emerald eyes glowed. “Do you not want <em>me</em>?” Louis whispered as he took the opportunity to shove Harry’s trousers down to his thighs. Looking down, he couldn’t help but gulp audibly at the sight. Harry was rock hard, precome dribbling down the sides of his thick long cock. He was definitely bigger than Louis, by<em> a lot</em>. Curse his growth hormones, Louis thought bitterly as he distinctively wetted his lips, throat dry.</p>
<p>“I want you so much, Lou… Been wanting you, since forever…” Harry sounded like he was on the verge of breaking into tears. Louis flicked his eyes up to meet those earnest greens, eyes that would never lie to him, eyes that would never betray him.</p>
<p>“Then why are you saying no?” He asked, fingers stilling against Harry’s warm thighs.</p>
<p>“It’s just… I’ve dreamt about this moment… But, in the end, you’re the crown prince and I’m just a commoner who is lucky enough to be near you. I know you might be choosing me since I’m probably the only choice you have. I know I’ve said that I will be your distraction, but sometimes I just can’t take it… I want this to be<em> real </em>and not just something to relieve your boredom. I’m sorry, Lou, I can’t bear it anymore.” Harry promptly dissolved into tears after his confession and Louis could only let his jaw drop open at the words. They stayed like that for a while, Harry softly crying in his lap and Louis staring at the boy helplessly as he tried to process the mess of thoughts in his head.</p>
<p>“Who told you my feelings and affections aren’t real? Don’t decide things on your own, Haz.” Louis contradicted as he fisted Harry’s shirt, hoisting the hem of it up to reveal white skin. He pressed a kiss into the center of Harry’s chest, between his pink perky nipples. He bit down hard on the spot he had chosen and had to stifle Harry’s cry with his hand, slapping it over Harry’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Kissing you is the only thing that keeps me <em>sane</em>. I don’t give a fuck about being a prince, you know that… It would never be the thing that keeps me from you. Stop thinking like the rest of the bastards in this place. There is no hierarchy when it comes to you and I.”</p>
<p>He smoothed his tongue over the reddening bite, leaning up and kissing Harry sweetly. He could feel Harry hiccupping against his lips and he smiled as he continued to lavish the boy’s lips with kisses. Kisses that meant more than simple words.</p>
<p>“You sound like you might actually be in love with me…” Harry whispered when they pulled apart. His hands traced the crinkles by Louis’ eyes as the prince smiled back at him.</p>
<p>“I guess I am, then, if that is what you want to hear.”</p>
<p>“I don’t just want to hear, I want it to be true.” Harry almost whined.</p>
<p>“Then I love you, Harry Styles.”</p>
<p>Dimples appeared on Harry’s cheeks as Louis smiled back, impossibly wide. It had never occurred to him that he might be in love with Harry, but it made sense. The constant desire rippling through him whenever Harry was near, the way he couldn’t stop playing with Harry’s wonderful curls, catching himself thinking about Harry during his lessons. These all made perfect sense now.</p>
<p>“Can we get back to it?” He asked jokingly polite, gesturing between them. He could see, out of the corner of his eye, that Harry hadn’t grown soft at all. Cock still angry red and begging to be touched. The boy nodded silently as he grinded down on Louis’ lap, dick slapping against Louis’ bulge. He hastily pulled himself up to shove his own trousers down. He took his own dick and rubbed it against Harry’s. This sensual act made them both throw back their heads at the insanely hot touch.</p>
<p>“Mmm…” Harry moaned as Louis rocked his cock into his. Louis grasped Harry’s hand and guided it to his own cock as he fisted Harry’s hard on. Harry seemed to get the message as they began to jerk each other off, both inexperienced and impatient to come. Louis caught Harry’s lips between his teeth, biting down as he felt his orgasm building inside of him. There was no backing out now as he felt the whitening of his vision, tipping on the precipice of ecstasy.</p>
<p>“Harry!” He groaned as he kissed the boy blindly, shooting out come in hot waves just as Harry did the same, answering him with a shout. Come stained their trousers as they gripped each other tight.</p>
<p>“That was incredible.” Louis gasped out as they panted against each other’s lips. Harry tucked Louis back into his underwear gingerly and did the same for himself. They sat there, grinning like idiots at each other, completely oblivious to the chaos on the other side of the wall.</p>
<p>“Feels like a dream.” Harry whispered against the back of Louis’ neck as he poked out his head to check if the coast was clear. Deeming it safe and seeing no traces of guards in the room, Louis crawled out of the hiding room and tugged Harry out from behind him. They would have to abandon this particular room soon since Harry would, without a doubt, grow too big to fit through the entrance.</p>
<p>Louis smirked as he pressed a kiss to the corner of Harry’s mouth. “I’ll make sure it’s a reoccurring one then.” He laughed as Harry blushed and shoved at his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After their passionate exchange in the hidden room behind the wall, Louis started to sneak out of his room at night. He calculated the precise moment when the guards posted outside his bedroom would change shift and use those short few precious minutes to open his door just a creak and slip out from behind it. He crept along the carpeted hallway in only his socks, as silent and unnoticeable as a mere fleeting shadow. He would often hold his breath as he tiptoed pass the guards greeting each other on the staircase, swigging from flasks which he knew contained alcohol so that it could ease the roughness of having to stay awake and guard the prince’s chambers. Little did they know Louis wasn’t even inside the room.</p>
<p>Harry kept his bedroom unlocked for Louis. He would sometimes bump into an unsuspecting omega maid or beta kitchens worker and would have to keep some gold coins on him in order to buy their silence. One night, he had almost got caught by a guard of all people and had to stay still, crouching behind a suit of armor for almost half an hour until the guard finally stopped suspiciously peering around and finally moved away from his hiding spot. His legs were ready to give out from underneath him as he slipped inside Harry’s room, closing it quietly with a click. Harry was snoring soundly, lying on his stomach with half of his covers thrown haphazardly off his body. Louis grinned to himself, tackling the boy as Harry let out a bloodcurdling shriek loud enough to wake the entire servant’s quarters. Louis quickly dove under the covers just as the door was flung opened.</p>
<p>“You alright, Harry?” A half-naked ginger haired boy was squinting at Harry, looking disgruntled and half asleep.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Ed!” Harry said, shoving Louis’ head underneath his covers as the prince stifled his giggles against the boy’s night shirt. “Thought I saw a mouse.” He explained when the boy stayed unmoving against the doorway.</p>
<p>“We’ve got plenty of them down here, lad… Get use to them already… Thought you were getting murdered or sommit.” Ed grunted as he turned around, kicking the door close behind him, letting out a string of soft curses. Louis was grinning so hard his cheeks ached. Harry waited for what it felt like an eternity before he ducked his head down into the covers.</p>
<p>“Look at you, being scared of a mere mouse.” Louis teased as he flicked at Harry’s nipples. Harry groaned at the contact, flipping so that he was on top of Louis. He reached out to light a candle on the nightstand, throwing the room into flickering gold light. Louis blinked in the sudden brightness, fisting Harry’s shirt and pulling the bigger boy down so that their lips could meet. He kissed the protest right off of Harry’s tongue, letting his lips trail down the column of the boy’s throat and nipping small bites into the snow white skin there.</p>
<p>“Don’t jump on me like that, you gave me an awful fright, Lou…” Harry was muttering in his ear as Louis worked on sucking a bite into his shoulder. Even though they both hadn’t presented yet, he could sort of guess where Harry’s bond mark would rest. He took the chance to mark the spot, feeling himself growing hard as Harry moaned obscenely.</p>
<p>“I almost got caught sneaking here today. You didn’t even welcome your guest, so rude of you to sleep when I was expecting compensating kisses for my troubles.”</p>
<p>He reached down to cup Harry’s bulge, feeling it pulse, deliriously hot against his palm.</p>
<p>“I thought you weren’t… coming…” Harry gasped out as Louis rubbed at his bulge, flicking the tip of his cock and making it strain against the cotton material of the boy’s underwear.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m definitely<em> coming</em>.” Louis joked dirtily as he shuffled down the bed so that his head was lined up with Harry’s groin. He gripped the boy’s hips, pushing him upwards so that Harry ended up bracing himself on his elbows, putting more pressure on his knees rather than lying half on top of Louis. He mouthed at Harry’s underwear, feeling the boy tremble. He slowly slid off the underwear, marveling at the way Harry was softly moaning above him even though Louis was barely touching him at all. He almost got hit in the face with Harry’s hard cock as it sprang from its confines. He licked his lips before wrapping them around the tip of Harry’s angry red cock, sucking at the slit and feeling the precome sliding down his throat. Bitter sweet and as addictive as Harry’s lips, he decided as he sucked harder. Harry cried out at the touch, almost suffocating Louis as his knees buckled. He managed to steady himself in the end, pushing his cock more into Louis’ mouth as if he couldn’t help it. Louis hummed around Harry’s length, taking the boy down his throat inch by inch. He felt the tip brushing the back of his throat as he grasped the base of Harry’s cock, tickling his balls and running his fingers teasingly around them.</p>
<p>“Lou…” Harry gasped as he writhed against Louis’ touches. Louis sucked in reply as he tapped Harry’s hips, hoping that the boy would start moving. But Harry seemed too lost in muttering his usual nonsense about how he couldn’t take it anymore and that he was going to come any minute. He pulled off with a pop, impatiently shoving at Harry’s hips before rasping out, “Fuck my mouth and I’ll let you come.”</p>
<p>He took Harry back into his mouth as the boy stilled before he began to thrust into Louis’ throat, hips working and muscles straining. Louis gripped his strong thighs, as he felt his eyes watering at the overwhelming sensation of being stuffed full. He choked as Harry’s hips jerked violently, cock jabbing harshly against the back of his throat.</p>
<p>“Gonna come!” Harry cried out, voice sounding muffled as if he had shoved his face into a pillow to lower the volume of his own screams.</p>
<p>Louis could only wriggle a little helplessly as he felt come shooting from Harry’s tip and filling his mouth. He tried to swallow as much as he could before he was pushing at Harry’s hips. The boy was still coming when he shuffled out from underneath him, mouth dribbling come and spit.</p>
<p>“Holy fuck, Haz…” Louis whispered in awe as he watched the boy rutting against his covers, now also stained with streaks of come. He wiped at the corners of his mouth before crawling up the bed to pull Harry’s head out of a pillow and roughly kissing him. He groaned hotly when Harry sucked his own come right off of his tongue.</p>
<p>“I sure hope Ed doesn’t come knocking again. He might even bring a block of cheese and a broomstick this time.” Louis laughed a bit to himself as Harry moaned pitifully at his joke. He pulled back to push the sweaty curls off Harry’s forehead before settling down on the bed with Harry’s face squished into his chest.</p>
<p>“Wanna suck you off too, Lou.” Harry was muttering as Louis rolled his eyes fondly.</p>
<p>“I already came when you were fucking my throat.” He replied, earning a hearty slap to his cock as Harry retaliated.</p>
<p>“Let’s go to sleep, Curly. Wake me up at dawn tomorrow so I can sneak back into my rooms before the maids come.”</p>
<p>He secretly wished dawn would never come.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Louis presented during his birthday the next year. He was officially seventeen when he woke up in a pool of slimy slick. The snowstorm outside raged, shaking the glass windows as the heat storm in the pit of Louis’ stomach swallowed him whole. He screamed in agony, the sheer emptiness of his hole making everything hurt. The second the omega maids that came to dress him in the morning opened the bedroom door, they had cried out at the sight of him fucking himself down on his fingers. He longed for the ache to cease, but no matter how hard he twisted his fingers, they were never enough. He was crying out someone’s name, although he couldn’t recall who he had been desperate for. He passed out after the first wave of heat and ended up not remembering much afterwards. Jay had come in at some point and given him toys that she had assured would alleviate the pain. He didn’t dare look at the mess he had made of them once he became lucid enough to form coherent thoughts. He called for the maids to draw him a bath, silently stewing in anger as they cooed over him and changed his ruined sheets.</p>
<p>“Omega princes are almost unheard of.” He heard one of the maids whispering as he sat in the bathtub, gazing out of the window at the thick ankle high snow. The sun peeked out from behind the clouds, their golden light seemed diluted by the sharp contrasting world of white.</p>
<p>“Poor boy, the King was so disappointed… I heard that—”</p>
<p>Water splashed and brimmed over the end of the tub as he whipped around to glare at the maids. His sudden movement made all of them freeze in their tracks.</p>
<p>“<em>Get out.</em>” He steadied his voice as he commanded, staring daggers at their retreating backs as they hurried out of the room, clutching the slick and come stained sheets to their chests.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighed as he dunked his head into the lukewarm water. In every single scenario in his mind, he had never imagined presenting as an omega. He had always assumed he would be an alpha, unquestioningly. He was at a loss, he didn’t what to do or think. His father, King Mark, hadn’t called for his audience. He was keen on avoiding his father for as long as it took. He knew the whole castle was buzzing with the news, the whispers of the prince being an omega echoing against the stone brick walls. He threw on a loose tunic and short trousers before leaving the room, in search of Harry. It must have been his heat lingering on his skin because the hallways seemed extremely drafty and Louis was already shivering the second he was out of his bedroom. It was strange that his friend wasn’t waiting for him outside his bedroom door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He trotted down to the servants’ chambers. He poked his head into Harry’s small bedroom, noticing that the door was ajar. It was shocking for him to find that the room was <em>empty</em>. No sign of it being previously lived in, no nothing. Only white sheets covering the empty bedframe and furniture, looking like they were gathering dust.</p>
<p>“What the hell…” Louis whispered as he tore through the room. There was zero trace of Harry there. He rushed down to the armory and spotted Robin arranging the swords hanging from the walls.</p>
<p>“Where’s Harry!” He cried, grabbing the man’s shoulders and spinning the guy around. Robin’s expression went from shocked to stormy. His mouth pinched into a tight line as he stared at Louis.</p>
<p>“He’s gone.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean<em> he’s gone</em>?” Louis shook the guy’s shoulders despite himself. Robin was an alpha, Louis suddenly realized this as the powerful scent engulfed him. He had never been aware of genders until he presented. It was a common trait to gain once one has presented, they will be able to tell who was what instantly by scent. He jerked his hands back from the older man and laced his fingers together, gripping them tight to stop himself from reaching out. The omega in him told him to behave and he couldn’t stop himself from lowering his head in shame and submission.</p>
<p>“Crown prince… Louis…” Robin’s soothing voice was patient as he rubbed Louis’ shoulder. Louis dared to look up, meeting the swordsmaster’s kind gaze.</p>
<p>“Harry… He is gone because he presented the day after you did. They finally managed to stop him after he wounded three guards trying to get to you. You were… you were in heat and delirious, but all the while, you were crying out for him. He reacted wildly to your calls and since he presented as an alpha, it was dangerous for him to be near you. The King has deemed it fit to send him away. There’s nothing we can do about it now. My son is gone and I know you two are close friends, but, it is the only way to keep you safe, Louis.”</p>
<p>What was Robin saying? Why would Harry do anything to Louis?</p>
<p>“Why did my father send him away? He’s not dangerous! He just so happened to present as an alpha! <em>You’re</em> an alpha, but why are <em>you</em> still allowed to be here?” He knew that his words were hurtful, but he couldn’t help but burst out in rage.</p>
<p>“How Harry acted might have stunned the whole court. They didn’t expect him to be so triggered by your heat. Since you two are so close… the King says it isn’t proper to have an alpha as a playmate when you’re an omega.” Robin concluded, still using his touch to anchor Louis.</p>
<p>“What… but he didn’t have to do something as drastic as sending him away!” Louis cried out, hands curled so tight into fists that he was sure his nails were leaving indents in his own skin.</p>
<p>Robin sighed. “The King wasn’t the only one who made the decision. On the contrary, Harry asked to leave. He was the one who brought up the idea.”</p>
<p>This made Louis’ blood run cold. He stared at Robin in disbelief, heart set on calling out the man on all his lies. He was lying! Why would Harry ask to leave?</p>
<p>“No…” He whispered. “Why…” He sank to his knees, unable to keep himself upright.</p>
<p>“My son must have blamed himself for hurting the guards. An alpha who has just presented is indeed a threat in most people’s eyes. He must have seen himself as dangerous or he wouldn’t have asked to be excused. He did all this for you, I’m sure. He didn’t say anything to me before he left, except to tell you that he is sorry and that he will be back someday.”</p>
<p>Louis sat on the dirty ground, soaking up Robin’s words. He stared unseeingly down at his hands.</p>
<p>It dawned on him. Harry, who had said he would always be there for Louis, had left him. The person who had given him hope and said he would go anywhere Louis goes had packed up and abandoned him. He had left. Left Louis in this place. His only sanity was long gone.</p>
<p>He was screaming before he realized what he was doing. Screaming as tears poured from him, years of unshed tears rolling in waves, like a tumultuous tsunami.</p>
<p>Robin was shouting his name and trying to soothe him, but he screamed even louder. Drowning out the sounds, the voices, the whisper in his head, repeating the terrible words. <em>He left you. He left you for good.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="u">TWO YEAR LATER (AGE NINETEEN)</span> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“This ball is going to be different.” Jay said as she straightened his collar. The white, almost see through tunic was lined with gold, trimmed to hug his curves. She draped a heavy midnight blue cloak over the tunic, its length going way pass Louis’ polished black boots, dragging behind him on the floor. He glanced back at it, then turning to meet his mother’s inquiring gaze in the mirror.</p>
<p>“All the princes and princesses we have invited are here to see you. You are turning nineteen and it’s your birthday. They all hope to catch your eyes. I really wish you would choose one person and invite them to dance with you.”</p>
<p>Louis pinched his mouth shut as she ran a comb through his fringe, fixing it so that it lay in feathery strands across his forehead. Before he could school his expression into one of fake eagerness in order to assuage his mother, Lottie came running into the room shouting about how a maid had wrinkled her dress. What a brat… Louis thought, but also secretly glad that Jay’s attention was off of him and that he could creep out of the room amidst Lottie’s cries.</p>
<p>He directed his feet towards the library, but he only made it five steps out of his bedroom before Liam was swooping upon him.</p>
<p>“Aaaaand… Where are you going, Tommo?” Liam pushed himself off the wall from where he had been posted, planting himself in front of Louis as the omega glared at the smug alpha.</p>
<p>“Mind your own business, Payno.” He shot back, elbowing Liam in the ribs and unable to stop the grin from fanning over his face when the alpha let out a pained grunt.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t go running about when you’re all dressed up. The Queen will have my head!” Liam yelled behind him as Louis broke into a run down the hall, cloak rippling behind him, the heaviness of it holding him back from sprinting. Liam caught up to him easily as he tried to tug open the doors of the library.</p>
<p>“I’m just going to read a book, Jesus… Back off, Payno.”</p>
<p>“Swear you’re not going to jump into mud puddles? Or go playing in the snow in your gown?”</p>
<p>“It is so not a gown, you knothead.”</p>
<p>Liam relented and let Louis into the library. He immediately plucked a random book off the shelf and plopped himself down in front of the fireplace. He gestured wordlessly for Liam to light it.</p>
<p>Liam rolled his eyes, but obliged begrudgingly. “Always treating me like a maid…”</p>
<p>“That’s what you’re here for. Making fires, keeping my gown clean…” Louis teased as he nestled down into an armchair, swinging his legs up onto the armrest.</p>
<p>“My dad promised me a good position, but instead, he assigned me to you. It’s a fucking nightmare.” Liam continued to complain as Louis chucked the book at him, deciding to abandon it after reading the back cover and finding it excruciatingly boring.</p>
<p>“I love being someone’s worst nightmare.” Louis laughed, closing his eyes and folding his arms behind the back of his head.</p>
<p>“Hey… Don’t fall asleep too deep, Tommo. I don’t want to lose an arm when I try to wake you up.” Liam was prodding at his feet. Louis blinked one eye open as he yawned.</p>
<p>“Just a few minutes, Li…” He muttered and drifted off, lulled to sleep by the crackling of the fire and Liam’s resigned sighs.</p>
<p>He woke up in cold sweat, yelling Harry’s name. Liam jerked away beside him where he had also fallen asleep, his back resting against the side of Louis’ armchair.</p>
<p>Louis put up a hand to stop Liam from bursting out in his worrying rant. He counted his breath, telling himself that Harry was gone and that the nightmare he kept revisiting was merely a dream, a harmless dream. In the dream, Harry had left and in reality, it wasn’t much different. Robin had left Doncaster abruptly the year after Harry’s departure. He had left without answering Louis’ pleading questions about where his son was.</p>
<p>“Same dream?” Liam asked, even he knew damn well what Louis had seen. He just had to rub salt into Louis’ wound. The omega rolled his eyes, kicking the alpha in the shins as he stood up, stretching luxuriously. The clock ticking above the mantel place showed that the ball had already started and might be in full swing right now. <em>Just fucking great</em>.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you wake me up, Li? I’m going to get so much shit for this…”</p>
<p>Liam clapped a hand to his mouth as he followed Louis’ gaze, staring at the clock like it was monster looming in the dark. The comical expression on his face made Louis giggle a bit.</p>
<p>“You get shit for this? I didn’t know I would fall asleep too! I’m so dead, Lou!” He shrieked and started to drag Louis out of the room by his collar.</p>
<p>“Calm down, Payno… I’ll tell them it was my fault, okay?” He patted Liam’s hand so that the alpha would release him and let him breathe.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Lou… You always have to cover for me…” Liam said after a moment as he shuffled his feet. Louis laughed at this, slinging his arm around Liam’s neck.</p>
<p>“You’re lucky I’m the prince and I can get away with practically<em> anything</em>. Come on now. We’ve got to put this gown to good use.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had met Liam shortly after Harry’s departure from his life. Liam was Geoff Payne’s son and Louis had vowed to make the boy’s life a misery since he resented his father. But after getting to know Liam better as time wore on, he couldn’t bring himself to hate the boy. He literally embodied a puppy that would follow Louis around and sometimes make him laugh at the smallest things. Liam had presented as an alpha and Louis had demanded to know why Mark had allowed Liam to be near him when Harry couldn’t. Mark dismissed him with the simplest comment: <em>Because I know he won’t do anything and can be trusted</em>. Louis seriously didn’t know what was going on in his father’s mind. The older he grew, the more distance he put between them. He never actively sought out Mark and only had to face his father when the King held public events. During those times, Mark always acted like he and Louis were close and would keep patting his arm good naturedly. This made Louis turn away, barely hiding his disgust. In front of Doncaster, the King was brave, kind and powerful. But as soon as those grand doors slam shut, the mask would slip and Louis would see the scheming and sour look on Mark’s face whenever he looked in Louis’ direction.</p>
<p>Like right now. He could feel the silent but penetrating stare from his father the minute he stepped into the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had arrived at the grand ball room with Liam in tow, pushing open the doors, not even bothering to wait for the doorman to announce him. Heads whipped around to stare and he could only suppress rolling his eyes at the ladies closest to the doors hid their judgmental comments behind their delicate painted fans.</p>
<p>He strode up the red carpet, cloak sweeping behind him, taking the stairs up to the thrones. The cluster of people he brushed past seemed to part like the Red Sea.<em> So this is the defiant and rebellious omega prince of Doncaster</em>, he could almost hear the whispers. Jay had ceased to hold frequent balls since Louis had presented. Louis guessed that she was waiting for him to become more well-mannered before showcasing him to the world. Even though he loved her, she was still the Queen and had to take more than his opinion into account.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re late.” Jay hissed out of the corner of her mouth as he dropped down onto his throne beside hers. He reached out to squeeze her hand in reassurance.</p>
<p>“I had a terrible stomach ache,” He lied easily, blinking innocently at her when she turned to him in concern. “It’s all sorted now.” He rushed to say, rubbing his stomach and winking.</p>
<p>“I guess the nerves got to you as well then, baby,” She smiled at him as she started fanning herself.</p>
<p>“We haven’t had a ball like this in ages. It’s quite overwhelming.”</p>
<p>He nodded along, eyes sweeping the crowd. He saw that Lottie was already dancing with some prince who was wearing a handsome fur coat. It made him look like a bear in disguise. She was so much better at this whole royal thing than Louis was. What would it be like for Louis if he was born after Charlotte instead? He shook his head out of his useless day dreams. Slowly a line began to form, princes and princesses were eager to announce their presences to him. One by one, they approached him and he had to endure every kiss on the back of his hand.</p>
<p>He listened listlessly to their self-introductions, aware of the burning from his father’s gaze on the side of his face. He refused to meet the old man’s eyes. He brightened considerably when Niall stepped up next. He didn’t realize that his Irish friend had travelled all this way to attend the ball.</p>
<p>“Neil!” He screeched enthusiastically, throwing himself into the Irish’s opened arms. Niall’s familiar cackle was like music to his ears. Lips brushed his cheek and he grinned as he felt Niall pressed a smile into his skin. Niall smelled like crisp mountain air and it made Louis’ omega sigh in relief at the familiar scent. Even though Niall was an alpha, he had never once treated Louis like he was lesser than him.</p>
<p>“Well, look at you, Lewis, you cleaned up well. Last I saw you, you were running around in a scanty pair of underwear.”</p>
<p>“You were the one who came looking for me when I just got out of the bath. I was too eager to see you, you dimwit!” Louis joked as he pulled back.</p>
<p>“I’m going to dance with Niall.” He turned back to Jay who was looking at them, eyebrows slightly raised, face a little tight. He knew that she was very aware of their friendship and that “invite someone to dance with” didn’t really apply to the Irish lad, but whatever. He didn’t want to spend any more time pretending like he was interested in strangers who only loved to talk about their wealth and how many acres of land they owned.</p>
<p>He led Niall down to the dance floor just as the music changed into one that was more upbeat. He laughed as Niall did a sort of silly jiggle towards him. They spent the next hour purposefully knocking into appalled court ladies as they danced away, laughing into each other’s shoulders and sneaking glasses of red wine up to their lips when Louis made sure the King and Queen weren’t watching.</p>
<p>“I’ve got a new ride, you wanna see him?” Niall slurred a little as he downed his fifth glass of wine.</p>
<p>“By ride, I hope you meant horse and not some poor omega.” Louis giggled helplessly as he staggered into a servant who glared at him before collecting his empty glass. There was an obvious red stain on his white tunic. He rubbed at it, giving up instantly when he realized that it was only making the stain spread.</p>
<p>“Your mind is very dirty, Lewis. Very naughty.” Niall shook his finger at Louis as they snuck out of the ballroom. Liam noticed them immediately, rubbing the tiredness from his puppy eyes and greeting Niall in pleasant surprise.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you had come! It’s good to see you, Prince Horan.”</p>
<p>“Prince Horan <em>my arse</em>! If you call me that again, you’ll be sorry.”</p>
<p>Niall grabbed Liam’s head and ruffled his short brown hair.</p>
<p>They joked around, shoving each other into walls as Louis felt the wine he had drunk settling into his system, making him light headed.</p>
<p>They walked past the rose garden and down the path leading away from the castle grounds to the stables. Niall instructed them to stay outside as he went in to retrieve his horse.</p>
<p>“Here he is!” Niall came out, leading a horse by its reins. It was a handsome steel black stallion. Louis whistled, crumpling into laughter when Niall handed the reins to a bewildered Liam who he was pretty sure was terrified of horses. They spent a long time coaxing Liam onto the horse and then watching him scream like a little girl as the stallion began trotting around the stable, obedient as anything and listening to every single one of Niall’s commands. He was laughing so hard that he felt like he was losing his voice, he could only waved the lad off when he announced that the desire to wee in the bushes..</p>
<p>“You can’t wee in the bushes, Your Highness!” Liam scolded as he drank Scotch out of a flask that Niall passed to him. The alpha was clearly, as drunk as Louis was.</p>
<p>“Why the fuck not?” He slurred, collapsing against a tree and laughing into it.</p>
<p>“What if someone up at the castle saw you? My dad will kill me and I’m not joking this time! He would say what a bad influence I am on you!”</p>
<p>“So you’re implying you go around weeing in bushes then?”</p>
<p>Niall cackled madly as Liam groaned at being caught. “It was that one time!” He shouted in frustration, sloshing Scotch down his dark green guard uniform. Louis’ belly ached from all the laughing and he waved a middle finger at Liam.</p>
<p>“Fine, <em>mum</em>. I’ll be a proper prince and go wee in the loo. Wait for me!” He shouted over his shoulder as he stumbled back up the grounds to the castle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He changed his mind half way through the rose garden path. He might just as well wee against the castle wall. No one would know. He picked a corner, dark enough, he deemed, to hide himself from any passerby. He chuckled as he glanced around quickly, reaching for the waistband of his trousers.</p>
<p>“I don’t think that’s a good idea, crown prince.”</p>
<p>Louis felt the ground dropping from underneath his feet as he jerked his head up at the incredibly deep voice. His heart was racing a mile a minute as he stumbled back from the wall, almost tripping in his haste as he stared into the dimly lit darkness surrounding him. <em>Surely not</em>. Surely… he was hallucinating. Too drunk out of his mind.</p>
<p>“Harry?” He whispered into the darkness, squinting hard and trying to catch a sign of life. His breath stuttered as a silhouette stepped out from behind a pillar, moonlight hitting the alpha’s face and shadowing it so that Louis could only make out luminous greens. His lips quivered as he felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes.</p>
<p>“I must be going mad…” He muttered to himself, laughing wetly. Even though it was December, it was warmer this year compared to the years before. The ground was no longer covered in snow, everything had melted away in the wake of the morning sun. The wind, however, was still bone chillingly cold. He shivered as a gust of wind rolled by, bringing a foreign smell with it. The heady smell of vanilla and sharp fresh peppermint.</p>
<p>Louis found his feet moving before he could stop himself, he walked towards the figure in a daze. He reached out to grab the stranger’s jaw, tipping his head towards the moonlight. <em>Oh god</em>, it was really Harry. The alpha had lost the baby fat on his cheeks and his jaw was strong underneath Louis’ fingers. His curls were cropped short, small ringlets curling against his ears. Plump pink lips slack as he watched Louis staring up at him. He poked at the spot in Harry’s cheek where he knew the dimple would appear if the alpha smiled.</p>
<p>“You’re… real…” He whispered in wonder as he searched Harry’s eyes. His finger sank into a dimple as the alpha’s mouth twisted into a small smile.</p>
<p>“And you’re tiny. I used to think you were bigger…” The alpha replied, hand reaching up to grasp Louis’ wrist, pulling his hand down.</p>
<p>“<em>What</em>?” Louis spluttered as he pushed at the alpha’s chest with his other hand. Tears were falling before he knew it.</p>
<p>“Where have you been?” He gasped, choking out the words as he slammed his fists against the solid wall of muscles swimming in front of his eyes.</p>
<p>“I told you I would come back.” Harry stated simply, letting the omega unleash his anger through punches.</p>
<p>“You left me!” He screamed, pushing Harry so hard that he toppled on top of the alpha. They fell into the dirt beside the rose garden. So much for keeping his shirt clean, he thought wildly as he scrambled up onto the alpha’s chest, panting, staring down at Harry who was wearing an unreadable expression as his eyes scanned Louis’ face. Louis felt his fingers twitch as he closed them around Harry’s throat. He could see his tears staining Harry’s face, falling into pools on his cheeks. There was so much of it. Louis hadn’t allowed himself to cry since Harry had left. The alpha’s arms fell slack at his sides, seemingly welcoming Louis’ rage.</p>
<p>“I know… I’m sorry I left, but it was the only thing I could do.”</p>
<p>“I loved you and you fucking left me!” Louis cried out, his fingers still closed around Harry’s throat.</p>
<p>“I did and I’m not going to make up excuses. I left you, Lou. I left you and I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Is that it? You’re just going to lie there and say you’re sorry? Do you think that one word would be enough? I will kill you if you don’t explain yourself, you fucking knothead!” Louis threatened even though he could feel himself losing strength in his fingers as he stared down at the silent alpha who made no move to defend himself. Harry heaved a deep breath, blinking slowly up at Louis. Eyes that should be warm summer green were icy cold.</p>
<p>“Kill me if you want. Make me pay for it.” He whispered, reaching for the hilt of his sword that was tied to his belt. A glint of silver flashed through the air and Louis felt Harry pushing the sword into his trembling hands. It was a beautiful thing. Long and heavy in Louis’ hands. He saw a single blue diamond embedded into the hilt. The light bouncing off of it was blinding him as he placed the tip against Harry’s heart.</p>
<p>“Louis?” He could hear Liam’s distant shouting now. He fought back a new onslaught of tears as he gripped the sword. He placed his hand against Harry’s chest, feeling it rabbiting underneath his fingers.</p>
<p>“Did you love me back at all? Or were those kisses all lies? Were you kissing me because you felt sorry for me?” He asked through gritted teeth, pressing his palm into Harry’s telltale heart.</p>
<p>“I…” The alpha frowned, lips suddenly pressed tight together and then there were no more words.</p>
<p>He didn’t need to hear Harry confirming it to know. He tossed the sword aside, rolling off of the alpha and emptied the contents of his stomach into the freshly turned earth underneath the row of blood red roses.</p>
<p>“Oi! Who the fuck are you?” Niall was shouting now as he rushed towards them. The night sky above him tipped as Louis felt himself losing consciousness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He blinked the sleep from his eyes as he stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom. He could feel the throbbing in his head from the alcohol he had consumed the night before. He eased himself up, wincing at the pain that jolted through him. He rubbed at his temple. The room came into focus and he saw Niall dozing on a chair beside him, arms folded and head dropping down onto his chest.</p>
<p>“Niall…”</p>
<p>The alpha immediately jerked awake, shooting up from his chair.</p>
<p>“Louis! Are you feeling okay?”</p>
<p>“I feel fucking<em> great</em>.” He said sarcastically as he pulled back the covers, shivering a little in his thin night shirt. Niall frowned at this, throwing open the closet doors and ruffling through it. He plucked a baby blue tunic from the shelves and flung it at Louis along with some dark brown trousers.</p>
<p>“Are you going to tell me who that guy was or not?” He asked as he threw himself down onto Louis’ bed, making the omega bounce a little.</p>
<p>Louis stayed silent as he changed into the outfit Niall had given him. By the light outside of the window, Louis guessed it was already way pass noon.</p>
<p>“How long was I out for?” He asked as Niall huffed out an impatient breath.</p>
<p>“You can’t answer my question with your own question. That’s not how this works, Lewis.”</p>
<p>“He’s no one, okay? I don’t give a fuck who he is and neither should you.” Louis burst out, burying his head into his pillow so he didn’t have to look at Niall and to stop his tears from falling again.</p>
<p>“Louis…” Niall sighed, rubbing at Louis’ ankle. He took in a breath, realizing that Niall was releasing calming pheromones. He bit down hard on the pillow and finally raised his head when he was sure he wasn’t going to start crying.</p>
<p>“Liam told me. He said that guy used to be your best friend.”</p>
<p>Louis groaned, flopping back onto the bed.</p>
<p>“Then why did you ask when you already know?”</p>
<p>“Apparently, he’s knighted and the King has granted him a guard position.”</p>
<p>“Oh that’s fucking swell innit? That old man is obviously fucking with me now.” Louis felt fury coursing through him. Mark was doing this on purpose.</p>
<p>He sat up abruptly, almost sending Niall flying off his bed in his haste to stand.</p>
<p>“Where’re you going?” His alpha friend called after him as he exited the room.</p>
<p>“I’m going to talk to the King.” He couldn’t keep the sarcastic tone from invading his voice as he slammed the door on Niall’s protests.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a <em>mistake</em> to step out of the safety of his bedroom. Harry was leaning against the wall opposite of the door. Louis gaped at him as he turned desperately in search of Liam.</p>
<p>“What the fuck.” He could only say this as Harry contemplated him. Now that there was enough light, Louis could see him properly for the first time. He was lean, all defined muscles and skin a little tanned like he had been working in the sun. He was dressed in the dark green tunic of the guards and wore the coat of arms on his left sleeve. Still beautiful, but resembling nothing of the boy that Louis had fallen in love with.</p>
<p>He bit his lips, turning resolutely away and walking briskly down the hall. Footsteps echoed behind him. He spun around, eyes blazing.</p>
<p>“Why are you following me?” He shot at Harry who stopped a few feet from him. A single strand of loose curl fell across the alpha’s forehead as he shrugged.</p>
<p>“I’m your guard. Just doing my job.”</p>
<p>“What did you do to Liam?”</p>
<p>“He’s on grounds duties from now on.”</p>
<p><em>Grounds duties?</em> Louis mouthed. He knew that this meant Liam had been punished. It meant that Geoff had probably discovered that his son was drunk off his arse last night.</p>
<p>“Fuck.” He tugged a hand through his disheveled fringe. Remembering that he should be on his way to challenge his father, he resumed stomping down the hall.</p>
<p>“<em>Louis.</em>” He froze in his tracks as he felt the deep alpha timbre sounding out from behind him.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare use that voice on me.” His face scrunched in disgust as he curled his fingers into fists. He didn’t look back, willing his omega to push forward.</p>
<p>“The King isn’t seeing anyone today. It’s pointless.”</p>
<p>“So you’re my father’s watchdog now, huh? Why don’t you go and lick his boots then? I can do whatever I like, I’m the fucking prince!” He half shouted and broke into a run. He made it to the end of the corridor before Harry was pinning him against the wall, stone brick digging painfully into his ribs as he thrashed against the alpha’s vice like hold.</p>
<p>“Louis… Please don’t fight me…” Harry whispered into his ear as he pressed closer. Louis jerked away from him, trying to loosen his wrists from Harry’s fingers. The alpha was wearing heavy metal rings that dug into Louis’ wrists the harder he resisted.</p>
<p>“You have no right to tell me what to do. You think you can waltz in here and pretend like you own the place? I don’t listen to anyone, much less someone like you!” He hissed, refusing to meet Harry’s gaze.</p>
<p>“Stop it.” The alpha ordered as Louis tried to knee him in the gut. Harry seemed totally unfazed and the occasional guard littering the corridors all turned away, no one was batting an eye at his treatment of Louis. The omega guessed Mark must have given Harry his permission.</p>
<p>He needed to change his tactic. He slumped forward, all the fight draining out of him. He licked his lips before blinking up at Harry from underneath his eyelashes.</p>
<p>“Let me go, <em>alpha</em>.” He whispered in his softest voice. Harry stared down at him, jaw ticking as he searched Louis’ eyes. He tipped his neck to the side, letting his tunic collar slip to reveal his bond mark spot. No alpha would be able to resist looking at that spot if an omega willingly presented it. True to Louis’ predictions, Harry’s forest greens slid from his to flit over his neck. He took the opportunity to snatch his hands from Harry’s and elbowed the alpha in the stomach. He shouted in triumph as he sprinted down the hall and threw himself up the stairs.</p>
<p>Mark’s study room was on the fifth floor and by the time he was flinging the doors open, Harry was too far away to stop him. He crashed into the room, knocking headfirst into Geoff Payne’s back. He rubbed at his nose as his father looked up from a stack of papers on his desk, his spectacles slipping down the bridge of his nose as his cold eyes bored into Louis’.</p>
<p>Louis didn’t feel the flick of fear he had used to feel when he was younger. He squared his shoulders just as Harry appeared behind him, impressively not out of breath from climbing so many stairs.</p>
<p>“Take him away.” Mark addressed Harry, dismissing Louis with a wave of his hand. He could feel hands closing around the back of his collar.</p>
<p>“Wait!” He twisted out of the hold and threw himself at Mark’s desk, upsetting a bottle of ink, watching it spread over something that resembled a map.</p>
<p>“You listen to me, old man, you think you can get to me with <em>him</em>.” He jabbed his finger back at Harry blindly. “You’re wrong. I know you started to resent me the moment I presented as omega. You think I’m weak, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“I do, son.” Mark leveled his stare, lacing his fingers so that he was resting his chin on his hands.</p>
<p>“You’re weak, vulnerable and a liability. Prove to me that you’re not. Don’t fall for him again and if you show me that, then I’ll start thinking otherwise then.”</p>
<p>Louis spluttered at this. He shoved the stacks of papers from Mark’s desk, watching in pure satisfaction as they fluttered to a mess on the floor. He knew he was acting like a child throwing a tantrum, but it was rare for him to approach the King and he wanted to just do something so that he could wipe the sneering look from Mark's face.</p>
<p>“I’ve given you free reign for too long now, son, learn to control yourself and behave like a good omega that you should be. I’m marrying you off come summer. The decision is final.” With that and a click of his fingers, Geoff was hoisting Louis into the air and throwing him unceremoniously from the room. He crashed to the ground, feeling pain shooting up his left shoulder as he watched the doors of the study being slammed in his face. He sat there for the longest time, trying to get his bearings back.</p>
<p>“You’re hurt.” Harry’s voice seemed to echo, sounding like it was miles away. Louis blinked, hazy light swimming in front of his eyes. It was getting harder to breathe. He gasped for air and felt strong arms circling him.</p>
<p>“Scent me. You’ll feel better.” He was too breathless to fight back as he shut his eyes, burying his face deep into the crook of Harry’s neck, letting the powerful scent of vanilla and mint fill his senses. He fisted Harry’s tunic, half afraid that the alpha might disappear into vapor the longer he sat there, scenting him greedily and calming the omega within him.</p>
<p>He pulled back after he could breathe normally again. Harry’s arms were still held loosely around him as he pushed himself away.</p>
<p>“That’s enough.” He mumbled quietly, shoving back from Harry and standing up, legs shaking uncontrollably. He shrugged off the alpha’s grip on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“I’m fine!” He yelled in frustration as the taller boy made to touch him again.</p>
<p>“You’re dropping.” Harry said this like he was stating the simplest of facts as Louis felt the room swirling around him. It was like he was on a merry-go-round. He had never heard of omega dropping except read about them in History lessons and heard about it during Biology and Gender lessons. It was a place where an omega's mind goes when they get too overwhelmed. A supposedly safe haven. But Louis was terrified of the darkness it was rumored to actually be.</p>
<p>“Get off of me…” He whispered weakly as he felt himself collapsing against the alpha. The shock, the rage and confusion storming inside of him took their toll on him as he squeezed his eyes shut.</p>
<p>“You can drop, Lou, I’m here… You’re safe.” The deep timbre of Harry’s voice was like a lullaby as he felt himself losing the feelings in his limbs. Light tunnels. He realized, he was walking down light tunnels. Facing away from the light as the darkness in front of him called out, beckoning him, cooing out pet names as he welcomed it, letting it wash over him as he walked into its embrace.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The darkness didn’t release him even when he pleaded. He could hear a faint distant voice calling his name over and over again, begging him to come back. He tried to reason with the darkness, telling it that he had to go, that someone needed him. He could only scream at it as it swirled around him, ensnaring Louis in its never-ending tunnel with no light.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He jolted awake in the garden. His head in Harry’s lap as the alpha laughed at Liam who was attempting do handstands in the distance. <em>Is this another life?</em> He wondered briefly before he felt the chilly January air piercing his skin. He curled up tighter, turning his head and buried his nose in Harry’s cloak. The sun rarely showed itself on wintry days, but today was oddly sunny even though the winds were still howling. It might rain or snow soon.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” Harry asked, large hands running through his fringe as Louis turned to blink up at the alpha.</p>
<p>“Splendid.” He answered sardonically, feeling how dry his mouth was and there was a dull ache in the back of his head and his left shoulder.</p>
<p>“You were out for three days.” Harry replied before turning to call for a maid to fetch some water. Louis didn’t trust himself to sit up, so he lay there, limp in Harry’s lap as he tried to adjust to the sunlight above him.</p>
<p>“So you carried me around like a dead body?” Louis asked as his fingers grazed the slightly wet grass underneath his trousers.</p>
<p>Harry shrugged. “The physicians suggested a bit of sun instead of staying in your bedroom. They haven’t seen an omega drop in years so I guess their advice is questionable.”</p>
<p>“You sound like you’ve seen an omega drop before.” Louis snapped back and watched as Harry shrugged again.</p>
<p>“I have.” He said after a pause. “I was abroad when it happened. It was on a ship when one of the crew dropped. Some other alpha took care of it though. I just watched and learned.”</p>
<p>“Why were you on a ship?” Louis frowned, flexing his fingers and making sure that he could feel them.</p>
<p>“I was on my way to Spain. I was headed for the knight academy there.”</p>
<p>Louis stared at the way the wind was ruffling Harry’s curls. He bit his lips, suppressing the urge to reach out and bury his fingers in them. Even though they were short, they still looked impossibly silky and soft.</p>
<p>“Why Spain? You could’ve gotten knighted here by your dad you know…” He trailed off as Harry watched him, expression softer than before. Just a shadow of that timid boy Louis had met years ago.</p>
<p>“I needed to make sure of something, that’s why I left. I had to leave… You didn’t know what I was like… If those guards hadn’t stopped me, I would’ve mated you that night. I’m not joking. It was like my alpha had gone feral. They even had to stuff sedation herbs grinded into powder down my throat in order to calm me down. They took me down to the dungeons and locked me up in chains. I wish that night had never happened. It was so painful to watch myself lose control and not being able to stop it.”</p>
<p>Louis had never heard about the exact details of Harry’s first rut, but he could almost picture guards dragging Harry down to dungeons.</p>
<p>“It sounds horrible.” Louis breathed as Harry peered down at him, fingers stuttering to a standstill in his hair. “You must have been terrified…”</p>
<p>“Not as terrified as I had been after my rut… When they told me what I had done…”</p>
<p>“They shouldn’t blame you for it. It was in your blood, it was your alpha, your nature.” Louis reasoned as he stared into Harry’s grassy green eyes.</p>
<p>“They didn’t blame me… I blamed myself. You would’ve hated me if I had bitten you.”</p>
<p>“I was already in love with you. Mating me would’ve only strengthened our bond.” Louis admitted as he twisted his hand into Harry’s tunic for a lack of something to do.</p>
<p>“I would have been hung on the spot for doing that.” Harry chuckled softly as he continued to gaze down at Louis.</p>
<p>“Then we could have run away!” Louis protested, he sat up suddenly, banging his head painfully against Harry’s chin and glaring at the alpha as he winced, rubbing at the bruise forming there.</p>
<p>“You deserved that.” He defended, not being able to stop himself as he reached out to stroke the bruising spot apologetically after a few minutes.</p>
<p>“Do you know what happens to royals who choose to be with commoners?” Harry asked as Louis acted out on instinct, leaning in to kiss the bruise. He didn’t push Louis back or tilt his head away. Louis felt bolder as he leaned in again, this time, to brush his lips against the corner of Harry’s mouth, almost hesitantly. He didn’t know if it was the omega in him that was craving any sort of affection he could wrestle out of the alpha. He didn’t know if it was because he had just come out of a drop. All he knew was that he wanted Harry,<em> badly</em>.</p>
<p>All the feelings he had bottled up inside of him these past he had lost count of how many years came rushing to the surface as he cupped Harry’s face and pressed a searing kiss directly on the alpha’s lips. <em>Don’t fall for him again. </em>Mark’s words resonated in the back of his mind as he straddled Harry’s lap, pressing another deep kiss against the alpha’s unmoving lips. He had lost at the starting line, even before the challenge had begun. Somehow he didn’t feel upset in the least bit as he felt large hands circling his waist. Harry opened his mouth against his slowly, like a flower learning to bloom. The first touch of their tongues made something inside of Louis burst, like the skies splitting open over a desert, rain touching the sand for the first time in history.</p>
<p>“I love you, can’t make myself stop…” Louis forced back the tears as he pulled away to gasp this. Harry’s hand came up to cup his cheek.</p>
<p>“Do you know what will happen to us if you choose me? Even though I’ve become a knight, I’m still considered a commoner since I have no trace of royal blood in me… If you keep kissing me, do you know what will happen?” He asked again, tone serious and laced with force.</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p><em>He didn’t know. </em>Harry must have saw right through him because the alpha sighed, leaning in to rest his forehead on Louis’ shoulder.</p>
<p>“The King will banish you. You won’t be able to see your mum, your sister, Liam or even Niall… The punishment is a lifetime worth of abandonment. We will be on the run forever since the King would want my head. You won’t be allowed to come back to Doncaster again. Choosing me means betraying your bloodline. Choosing me means turning your back on your country.”</p>
<p>Louis could feel his heart thumping against his ribs, the ache there clawing at him. His omega was throwing a fit and storming about inside of him.</p>
<p>“But I love you.” He could only whisper this helplessly as Harry raised his head slowly. Louis could see the wetness in those forest greens now.</p>
<p>“I love you too. But that’s the exact reason why I won’t allow you to do this. You can’t choose me. I won’t let you choose me.”</p>
<p>Louis grabbed at Harry’s hand as he made to pull away. He threaded their fingers together, clasping down on them tightly. He wasn’t going to let Harry go, not when he had lost his alpha once already.</p>
<p>“Don’t leave.” He begged, tears brimming over his lashes and racing down his face. Harry sighed, holding their hands up so that he could kiss each one of Louis’ knuckles sweetly before leaning in and running his tongue over Louis’ cheeks, collecting the tears streaming down them.</p>
<p>“I won’t leave. I’ve made a pact with the King. I will be your guard and protect you. In turn, you will fall out of love with me and happily marry someone else.”</p>
<p>“Is that what my father thinks will happen?” Louis burst out incredulously. He couldn’t believe it.</p>
<p>“That’s what he thinks and what I pray will happen.”</p>
<p>Louis stared in disbelief, his hand falling to his side as Harry released his fingers. The alpha extracted himself from Louis and slowly stood up.</p>
<p>“Falling out of love with me will do you good, Lou. Save us both the pain and tears. It’s the only way.” Harry sighed as he ran a frustrated hand through his curls.</p>
<p>Louis tried to regain the feeling of his legs as he scrambled to his feet. Harry had begun to stride back up to the castle. Watching the alpha walk away sent warning bells off in Louis’ head.</p>
<p>“Harry!” He stumbled like a newborn deer after the alpha, successfully grabbing Harry’s cloak hem just in time before he vanished into the castle.</p>
<p>“Did you say all that so that you can make me hate you?” He bent down to catch his breath, making sure his hand was held fast in the cloak, material rough against his fingers.</p>
<p>Harry remained silent, waiting for Louis to get his breath back. He raised his head and saw that the alpha was staring into the distant forest where the sun was making its journey down the skies.</p>
<p>“If making you hate me is what it takes, then hate me.”</p>
<p>Louis’ hand slipped through the cloak as waves of numbness swept through him. He watched as Harry turned, closing the door with an air of finality right in his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun refused to show its face after that day in the garden. Snowstorm cast a gloomy veil over Doncaster. Some ball attendants who had took rooms in the castle and spent their lazy days going around town were unable to go back to their respective homes in time before the storm hit. Their presence made the castle livelier, the servants busier and it was a good distraction so that people wouldn’t focus so much on the sulking prince. He didn’t go out of his room for two days. Too busy wallowing in his sorrows and each time he had decided to open the door to sneak down and talk to Liam on the grounds or wherever post his alpha friend was assigned to, he would get a face full of Harry Styles leaning against the opposite wall like the position was his most comfortable element. It didn’t help that the alpha’s smell would immediately fill his nose with its teasingly sweet vanilla and fresh mint. What’s worse was the expression of neutral disinterest Harry wore. Louis would slam the door on the sight and dive back into his covers, willing himself not to shed another tear for the alpha.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Does the guy ever sleep? Louis thought spitefully as he watched the clock hand struck midnight. He was dressed in black from head to toe, hoping that his clothing would make him more inconspicuous. He hopped off the bed after a minute, barefoot, as he tiptoed on the carpet towards the door. There was no movement outside of it. It reminded him so much of the days he had used to sneak into Harry’s room and steal moments with the boy. Feel the burning from their touches long after their parting as he sat through endless lessons, but not taking in one single word. Feel the yearning for Harry during the day and finally getting his fill of the boy at night. It made him sick now, thinking about how everything used to be.</p>
<p>He pushed the door open ever so slowly, gratefully that it didn’t squeak on its hinges. The corridor was empty, not a soul in sight. No Harry leaning against the wall. Louis’ heart leapt as he slid out of the room and along the shadows on the walls. He stopped at the staircase, contemplating whether to go up or down. Down meant the guards and servants’ chambers where the chances of getting caught were relatively higher than choosing to go up. Up meant the King and Queen’s rooms where guards would be patrolling. Up also meant the library where he knew would be empty since no one bothered to guard yellowing books. He would just have to make three sets of stairs without being seen. With baited breath, he began the climb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He made it to the library just as he heard voices down the corridor, deep echoing alpha timbres from guards as they laughed at each other’s lame jokes. He flung himself inside, carefully closing the heavy wooden doors. He collapsed against them, breathing heavily. That was close. First, he didn’t even notice there was someone other than himself in the room. He simply tossed himself into his favorite armchair and slung his arm over his eyes, feeling a gust of frosty wind sneaking in through the opened windows, wrapping their icy fingers around his exposed feet. It was so cold. Why were the windows opened?</p>
<p>He snapped up from his seat, eyes narrowed as he looked towards the direction of the wide windows. In the faded moonlight, he could make out a shape perched on the window sill. He almost screamed as the figure turned its head towards him, clouds of what seemed like smoke trailing from his mouth. Louis was sure it was a fucking ghost as he toppled from the armchair, landing with a might thud on his arse.</p>
<p>A weird chiming and rasping sound filled the room. The ghost must be ready to work its magic and haunt Louis until he becomes bald and grey. The omega peaked out from behind the armchair, shivering with fright before he realized the figure was shaking. With laughter. The guy was laughing, head tipped back to exposed the fine line of his throat, moonlight hitting sharp cheekbones.</p>
<p>“You should have seen your face…” The guy started coughing a bit before putting something to his lips and taking a lungful of it.</p>
<p>“Classic. Bet you thought I was a ghost.” He continued, shoulders shifting since he couldn’t stop laughing.</p>
<p>Louis stood up, approaching the window slowly. He frowned as he got closer since he had never seen the guy before. He was extremely attractive up close. Jet black hair falling in loose strands over his forehead, some sort of dark pattern etched into the side of his head, hidden by short shaved hair. The sleeves of his dark purple tunic were rolled up to reveal more patterns and markings. There was glint of silver in the guy’s nose. Another sharp draft rolled in through the window, carrying with it, promises of warm chocolate. Louis subtly sniffed, noting that the scent emanated authority and powerful with its headiness. This guy was, without a question, an alpha. A powerful one if that.</p>
<p>“Want some?” The alpha asked, still chuckling lightly as he offered Louis a short stubby looking paper roll that he had been sucking the smoke from.</p>
<p>“What’s that?” Louis asked cautiously, curiously watching as the alpha raised his fingers and brought it to his lips again. More smoke poured out of his mouth and nose.</p>
<p>“It’s medicinal. Makes you feel good. It’s not bad for you. Plus, you look like you can do with a few puffs.”</p>
<p>Louis bit his lips, still not reaching out to take it as the alpha pushed it towards him again. It smelled like burning grass.</p>
<p>“It’s just grounded leaves and herbs.” The alpha’s tone was soothing and reassuring. Louis was still hesitant.</p>
<p>“Tell me your name before you decide to poison me.” He declared out of the blue. The alpha searched his eyes for a beat before he burst into another fit of raspy laughter. His eyes were dark brown, like chocolate, matching his scent.</p>
<p>“Zayn Malik. Prince of Spain.” Was the reply Louis finally received. A prince. An alpha prince. Louis’ mind whirled for a bit.</p>
<p>“It saddens me that you don’t know who I am when I did go through the courtesy of presenting myself to you nights ago. Just a shame really.” The accent rolled off of the alpha’s tongue like butter. He sounded more Northern instead of curling his tongue like the Spanish that came to deal trades with Mark.</p>
<p>“You don’t sound Spanish.” He accused as the alpha tapped the paper roll against the window sill, ashes falling from its tip. Grey stains against the fine crimson carpet.</p>
<p>“I’ve spent a majority of childhood in your lovely country, a small town up North called Bradford since my country was at war soon after I was born and my mum took me there for shelter.”</p>
<p>Louis nodded along. At least the alpha wasn’t making up stories. He knew the Great Spain War had put the country in a dire state.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name when we first met… I’m not too fond of balls…” Louis explained, tugging at the end of his fringe. The alpha gestured for him to sit on the window sill.</p>
<p>“Could you please close the damn windows? I feel like my toes are falling off.” Louis complained as he hoisted himself up onto the ledge.</p>
<p>“Feisty.” The alpha said before grinning, taking one last drag before tossing the paper roll out of the window, snapping it close. He beckoned for Louis to lean in. The omega had no idea what the alpha was trying to do, but he obliged, figuring that the least he could do was to be polite. Zayn’s face swam closer than comfort, lips suddenly inches from his and before Louis could register what was happening, the alpha was grabbing his jaw and forcing his mouth to open. His breath hitched in surprise, the same time as Zayn released the smoke he had been holding in his lungs, letting it drift into Louis’ mouth and making his eyes water as he took in a sharp surprised breath.</p>
<p>The instant feeling of floating above clouds shot from the tips of his numb toes up to his head, making him a bit dizzy. He swayed on his perch beside Zayn, feeling drunk yet no having consumed a drop of alcohol.</p>
<p>“Told you it’ll make you feel good.” Zayn purred, patting his cheek and pulling back from Louis.</p>
<p>He blinked rapidly, the intoxicating feeling lessened but he still felt as light as a feather.</p>
<p>“That is some dark magic shit right there…” He muttered, staring down at the ashes on the carpet. Turning to find that Zayn was still smiling.</p>
<p>“You’re something else, Louis Tomlinson.” Zayn said shaking his head in wonder.</p>
<p>“It’s not fair that you know me and I don’t know you.” Louis blurted out, frowning as he kicked his feet. The alpha nudged his shoulder playfully.</p>
<p>“Well, last I checked, you didn’t even bother listening to my self-introduction and the Irishman behind me took all your attention.”</p>
<p>Louis blushed a deep cherry red at this. “Christ, don’t hold that against me anymore. I’m sorry, okay? I told you I don’t like balls…”</p>
<p>Before Zayn could open his mouth to respond, the library doors were thrown hard against the walls. Harry stormed in, looking less composed and showing more emotions than the mask of indifference for the last couple of days.</p>
<p>“Found you.” The alpha’s deep voice rained over Louis, causing him to bodily shiver even though the room was no longer that cold.</p>
<p>Harry was in front of them in an instant, hands closing tight around Louis’ wrist.</p>
<p>“Oi… Look who it is… If it isn’t Harry fucking Styles…” Zayn’s lazy drawl sounded out beside Louis. He turned in shock to the alpha, eyes darting back to see dawning recognition coloring Harry’s features.</p>
<p>“Malik…” Harry hissed. He yanked hard, causing Louis to gasp at the pain and he slipped from his perch, slamming hard against Harry’s chest as the alpha pulled him into it.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you can manhandle the crown prince like that, Styles? That’s what I taught you at the academy?” Zayn slid down from the window ledge, straightening up and grabbing Harry’s arm. Harry was a bit taller than Zayn, but the presence of the mysterious alpha seemed to fill the room.</p>
<p>“Let him go.” Zayn whispered.</p>
<p>“Fuck off.” Harry snarled, pulling Louis tighter into him. He felt so confused and it wasn’t helping that Harry was practically suffocating him.</p>
<p>In one swift and practiced move, Zayn twisted Harry’s arm behind his back, making the alpha’s own elbow dig into his own skin. Harry howled at this, relinquishing his hold on Louis as he struggled.</p>
<p>“You always leave yourself so open, Styles. Frankly I’m disappointed. You didn’t learn anything.”</p>
<p>Zayn pushed Harry away roughly, turning to Louis and tipping an invisible hat.</p>
<p>“You’ll be seeing more of me, Louis, since we are all snowed in.” He winked and was gone, black fur coat whipping around the corner, leaving behind just the faintest trace of burned grass and chocolate.</p>
<p>Louis felt the last bit of that floating feeling draining out of him as Harry turned on him, bracketing him against the window ledge.</p>
<p>“You stay away from him.” The alpha said, hands flying up to grip Louis’ waist.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to. He’s good company.” Louis retorted, feeling Harry thumbing at his skin through his tunic.</p>
<p>“You don’t even know him.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah? And you know him so well, do you?”</p>
<p>“I went to the knight academy in Spain, he walked around like he owned the place…”</p>
<p>Louis rolled his eyes. “That’s hardly a reason to be jealous of someone.”</p>
<p>A light went on inside his head. He felt the smile spreading over his face. Placing a hand on Harry’s strong chest, he tilted his head up, blinking seductively.</p>
<p>“Or are you jealous because I’m interested in him?”</p>
<p>Harry’s jaw clenched at this, hands tightening around Louis’ waist.</p>
<p>“You should be in bed. Don’t fucking sneak out of your rooms again, you hear me?” Harry changed the subject at lightning speed as Louis knew he would. He smirked, gloating a little as he swung his arms up around Harry’s neck, pulling so that the alpha had to slouch down.</p>
<p>“I’ve been so <em>bad</em>. You should punish me.”</p>
<p>Harry sucked in a deep breath, chest pressed flush against Louis’.</p>
<p>“Lou… Don’t…”</p>
<p>“What happened to the sweet little boy? Give me back my Haz…” Louis whispered, he couldn’t fight away the pleading tone in his voice as he nipped at Harry’s earlobe.</p>
<p>“<em>Stop.</em>” Light vanilla turned sickeningly sweet, fresh mint brutally crushed. Louis drew back sharply at the timbre of Harry’s alpha voice. He wasn’t going to tolerate any alpha who use their voices on him like this, even if it was Harry.</p>
<p>Without a word, he left the room, seeing more guards posted outside and felt them following him until he finally got back to the privacy of his rooms. Alone with the chaos in his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Louis proposed the idea of a banquet the next evening. Jay clapped her hands together in excitement as soon as he uttered the words.</p>
<p>“You’ve got your eyes on someone?” Lottie asked haughtily as Jay pranced off, directing orders left and right.</p>
<p>“None of your business, Charlotte.” His little sister was only fourteen when she presented as alpha. She was a very disciplined child, quick and eager to please. Even though Louis tried to coax some rebellious spirit into the girl, she never yielded. They didn’t spend much time together since she had her lessons and he had his. She would sometimes take part in his pranks and for that, he was grateful she wasn’t so uptight like he had anticipated she would be.</p>
<p>“I think that beta prince I danced with at the ball was super cute…” She started banging on and Louis nodded along, watching Harry speaking quietly to another guard out of the corner of his eye.</p>
<p>“Well, Lots,” He said in a loud voice, making sure that it carried around the room. “I reckon I quite fancy the Prince of Spain.”</p>
<p>This got Lottie’s attention immediately and he was overjoyed to note that Harry’s head visibly jerked. Omega maids around them in the drawing room tittered in excitement. It might be the first time the crown prince has ever shown active interest in another royal.</p>
<p>“I think I know who he is… He’s very handsome…” One of Lottie’s maids said loftily as she dusted the table in front of them.</p>
<p>“Indeed. So very handsome.” Louis concurred, not missing the way Harry was clenching his fists.</p>
<p>“I think I want to see him now, call for him, will you?” He turned to the guard beside Harry whom he vaguely remembered was named Ben or Bill…</p>
<p>“As you wish, crown prince.” The guard immediately snapped to attention, scurrying out of the room. Harry’s stare could actually kill. He approached the couch where Louis was lying on.</p>
<p>“You’re taking this too far.” Harry hissed, crouching down to knee level so that he could whisper in Louis’ ear. He rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Make me stop then.” He challenged, smirking in satisfaction when Harry’s lips pinched into a harsh line.</p>
<p>“Louis!” A delighted shout from the doorway sounded out. Louis propped himself up on his elbows and returned Zayn’s lazy grin. He looked even better in the daylight. Thick grey cloak over a loose black tunic.</p>
<p>“Zayn!” He greeted, watching as the alpha approached the couch, all the while not even acknowledging Harry’s looming presence. He was a little shocked when Zayn took his hand gently, placing a kiss on the back of it. However, he let it happen, watching Harry defiantly the entire time as the alpha’s face morphed into barely controlled anger.</p>
<p>“I was thinking about a stroll in the grounds and rose garden. Care to join me?”</p>
<p>Zayn smiled at this, eyes glinting mischievously. “Thought you would never ask…” He held out his arm to Louis as the omega’s eyes crinkled prettily.</p>
<p>“It’s snowing.” Harry said in a stony voice, arms twitching at his sides as he watched the entire exchange.</p>
<p>“Get my cloak then.” Louis said, rolling his eyes as omega maids scrambled to fetch one.</p>
<p>“You’ll catch a cold.” Harry insisted as Zayn began leading Louis out of the room.</p>
<p>“Then I will make sure to warm him up.” Zayn said airily, shooing Harry away with a flick of his hand and Louis had never felt so powerful as he watched Harry’s hand flying to the hilt of his sword on instinct.</p>
<p>“Watch it, Styles.” Zayn warned as some of his personal guards, ones that had the Spain coat of arms on their sleeves stepped closer in, air growing tense. Harry bit his lips, hand still on the hilt as he regarded Zayn and his guards. Louis turned his head to bury it in Zayn’s cloak, taking in a calming whiff of melted chocolate.</p>
<p>“Let’s just go, Zayn…” He muttered, tugging a bit on the alpha’s arm. They exited the room. Louis didn’t dare look back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know what you’re doing.”</p>
<p>The snow was light like white powder dancing in the wind. Louis watched one landing on the palm of his hand, edges of the snowflake still sharp and decipherable before it dissolved into water.</p>
<p>“He loves you, you know. He told me. Didn’t even need to tell me since he always end up calling your name in his sleep and waking up his bunk mates. I’ve received too many complaints about it…”</p>
<p>Louis stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around slowly to meet Zayn’s steady gaze. The alpha was crushing the frozen petals of a dead rose in between his slim fingers.</p>
<p>“Are you two mates? He obviously hates you by the looks of it…” Louis was now genuinely confused as he drew his cloak tighter around him.</p>
<p>“We used to be. Very good mates. Until I made a horrible decision. One that caused the life of one of the knights. Harry and the guy were close. He hates me for it, said the guy needn’t have died.”</p>
<p>“What happened?” Louis asked, voice barely above a whisper as the alpha stared down at the welted rose. Its petals had turned brown so that its original color remained undetermined. It might have been a yellow one.</p>
<p>Zayn sighed. “The guy, Mitch, he was really brilliant. Top of his classes. I had sent them off to a part of Spain to retrieve some information about the current state of it. Rumors had it there was a rebellion brewing. It turned out, the head of the rebels caught wind of the party and the troop of knights got ambushed. Harry tried to save Mitch, but the guy got caught since he was the last to leave, trying to make sure everyone was safe. They tortured him to death. They were ruthless and Harry wanted to go back for revenge, but I stopped him. This happened shortly after they were knighted. Harry disobeyed my orders and went back there alone. He murdered the head of the rebels in his sleep instead of bringing him for questioning. I was really mad at him for it… He left without a word afterwards… I didn’t know he was going to return to Doncaster. It was a surprise for me to see him here…”</p>
<p>“Oh my…” Louis breathed, he didn’t realize he had been holding his breath as Zayn told the story.</p>
<p>“I regretted it. I thought they were ready, but they were still so young. I tried saying sorry to Harry, but he refused to listen to me after Mitch’s death.”</p>
<p>Zayn approached Louis, brushing the snow from his feathery hair and pulling the hood of the cloak over his head.</p>
<p>“He told me so much about you before everything went to shit between us. He said that he was there to become stronger, so that he could come back and protect you from harm. He said that he was doing it all for you. He had omegas falling at his feet in Spain, but his heart was here with you all along.”</p>
<p>Louis swallowed thickly, snowflakes clinging to his eyelashes as he fought back his tears. <em>No, he will not cry, </em>he told himself firmly.</p>
<p>“You should have seen him. He was a crying mess of limbs when I first met him. A delicate flower. All curls and not daring to hurt a fly. We all mistook him for an omega in disguise at first… He’s a proper alpha now. He changed for you. Just thought you should know this because I know he doesn’t want you to know.”</p>
<p>“He rejected me… Told me that I shouldn’t love him…” Louis protested weakly.</p>
<p>“Have I ever told you that my mum’s a commoner?” Zayn’s voice sounded like it was miles away, muffled through the sheet of snow falling between them.</p>
<p>“What?” Louis gasped.</p>
<p>“She didn’t come from royalty. She was born in Bradford and later studied in Spain where my father fell in love with her. He became the King and changed the law so that they could be together.”</p>
<p>Louis’ head was spinning, he clutched at Zayn’s cloak, breathing turned heavy.</p>
<p>“Laws can’t be changed that easily!” He reasoned, his entire body going numb from the cold and Zayn’s words.</p>
<p>“Why not? Who said they can’t? Laws are just black ink on paper.”</p>
<p>Louis stared into Zayn’s eyes and saw the truth reflected there, as clear as day.</p>
<p>“Do you mean that… me and Harry can be together?” He asked hoarsely. Zayn’s expression softened as he nodded.</p>
<p>“At least in Spain you can be. No one would judge you for it. You’re free to love whoever in my country.” A flicker of light inside of Louis ignited. Something that felt like hope.</p>
<p>“But we will be banished from Doncaster.”</p>
<p>Zayn contemplated him as the snow grew heavier.</p>
<p>“Let me ask you this, Louis. Are you willing to give up a kingdom for love?”</p>
<p>The snowflake that landed in Louis’ eyelashes melted away as he felt the first drop of scorching hot tear fell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The banquet that evening was a quiet affair compared to the ball nights before. Since there was only a fistful of guests left, everyone was immersed in chatter with their neighbors while they feasted on the food. Louis sat next to Zayn, all the while, listening to the stories of Spain and thinking hard about the question the alpha had asked him.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid if I don’t excuse myself soon, your alpha is going to commit a murder in front of the entire court.” Zayn said eventually as the servants swept away the empty plates in front of them. Louis flushed a bit as he turned and caught Harry staring daggers at the side of Zayn’s head from his position by the door. Louis watched his new alpha friend leaving, pausing briefly to mutter something into Harry’s ear before going out the doors.</p>
<p>Harry’s expression grew even stonier and livid. Louis stayed in his seat since Jay had told him it was polite to wait for all the guests to depart if they were the hosts. He almost ended up dozing off if it weren’t for Harry shaking his shoulders.</p>
<p>“The guests are gone. The Queen wants me to take you back to your chambers.” Harry said, tugging at Louis’ wrist. The omega yawned, smiling dopily up at the alpha. He might have had too many glasses of red wine.</p>
<p>“Carry me, Haz…” He whined, making grabby hands at Harry as the alpha frowned down at him. He slumped against the wooden chair, yawning again before feeling strong arms circling around his waist.</p>
<p>“Put your arms around me.” Harry ordered and Louis threw them around his neck obediently, burying his head into the crook of Harry’s neck. Almost tasting the delicious vanilla mixed with mint there.</p>
<p>“Zayn said he thought you were an omega when you two first met.” He giggled into Harry’s neck, replaying the words in his mind and finding it hilarious in his drunken state.</p>
<p>“That bastard…” Harry muttered, hands securely planted on Louis’ arse to balance him as Louis locked his ankles around the alpha’s back.</p>
<p>“He said omegas were all over you when you were in Spain.” Louis hiccupped as he muttered sleepily, feeling Harry shift with every step. They must be climbing stairs now. The noises in the castle had died down considerably, in turn, the corridors grew eerily quiet. Louis could only hear the pounding of his heart against Harry’s.</p>
<p>“Did you fuck anyone? Did you let another omega touch you? Make them come on your knot?” He gripped Harry’s neck tighter, letting the words spill out of his mouth. Red hot jealousy rushing through his veins as he pictured Harry fucking some faceless omega.</p>
<p>“<em>Jesus fuck</em>… Lou… You’re so drunk. I should’ve stopped you when I saw you refilling your wine for the fifth time…”</p>
<p>Louis pulled back sharply, feeling Harry’s fingers slip a little underneath his bum as he glared at the alpha angrily. “Stop avoiding my questions! Did you or did you not fuck someone!” He slapped at Harry’s chest as the alpha fumbled, clutching Louis tighter to him.</p>
<p>“I’m going to drop you at this rate…” Harry mumbled, shouldering open the door of Louis’ room and rushing to the bed, dumping Louis onto it. Harry turned to leave, seemingly trying to escape the room as fast as possible. <em>Like hell</em> Louis was going to let him go this easily.</p>
<p>He sprang up from the bed, hugging the alpha from behind and pressing his face into the alpha’s tunic.</p>
<p>“If you love me,<em> truly</em> love me, then you will tell me… If there was ever anyone else…” He muttered, clasping his fingers together so that it would be harder for Harry to break free.</p>
<p>Louis heard Harry sigh loudly in defeat. “How can there be anyone else…” Large hands coming up to cover his, cold metal rings rubbing against his skin.</p>
<p>“Haz…” Louis mumbled, eyes closing as he felt Harry sinking back into his embrace.</p>
<p>“Be with me.” He slurred. “Knot me so I’ll be yours and you’ll be mine. No one can stop us then. We can run away to Spain together. Zayn said in Spain, my father can’t behead you since it’s legal that royals can mate with commoners there.”</p>
<p>“Lou…” Harry’s back shuddered as he heaved another sigh. He turned in Louis’ arms so that they were pressed chest to chest. Louis stared up at the green canopy above him.</p>
<p>“You still choose me after all this time? Even if we are safe in Spain, you can’t ever come back to Doncaster…”</p>
<p>“Lottie will be able to change the laws once she becomes Queen. She would do it, for us. I’ll wait until then…” Louis said wildly. He knew that his sister was quite passionate about genders and equality. If he and Harry were to mate, surely, his sister would understand and help him.</p>
<p>“It’ll be a long time before she sits on the throne. An even longer time since your father will do all within his power to stop her from changing that law for you. It might even be a lifetime of waiting, a lifetime of false hope.” Harry sighed, knocking his forehead against Louis’.</p>
<p>“Then I would rather it be a lifetime with you.”</p>
<p>He watched as Harry’s eyes grew impossibly green and wide at this. He didn’t wait for Harry to protest any further before swaying forward and pushing their lips together. He clutched at the alpha, lips moving slowly as if he was learning to kiss Harry for the first time. The alpha finally kissed back after what it felt like an entire lifetime. Lips stirring to life and moving desperately against Louis as they toppled back onto Louis’ bed.</p>
<p>Louis moaned as Harry’s hands slid down to squeeze his arse. He locked his ankles behind the alpha, holding him in place as they continued to taste each other.</p>
<p>“You win. You fucking win, Lou.” Harry grunted between kisses as he reached up to fumble with Louis’ dress shirt, almost ripping off the entire row of buttons.</p>
<p>“Fucking fall out of love with me already, you stupid omega… But here you are, telling me how much you love me all the time… Looking like<em> this</em> all the damn time… Cuddling up to Malik… Making me so mad and jealous… You have no idea. How many times I touch myself thinking about you... How much I hate the thought of kissing someone who isn’t you…”</p>
<p>“You’ve kissed other people?” Louis managed to gasp as Harry sucked a bite into side of his neck. The alpha peeled the sweat drenched dress shirt off of Louis, making the omega squirm under his intense heated gaze. He twisted in the sheets, flushing hard as Harry looked his fill.</p>
<p>“Tried to… I tried so fucking hard, but as soon as I smell them, I couldn’t make myself go through with it…”</p>
<p>As if to make his point, Harry leaned down to scent Louis. Vanilla and mint clouded his senses, making his hole clench on thin air as he felt drops of slick blurting out of it. He had never been so wet and he wasn’t even in heat.</p>
<p>“Ah!” He moaned, high pitched and desperate as Harry licked a strip from the tip of his shoulder up to juncture of his neck and jaw, sucking bites in his wake, marking Louis with blossoming red. The alpha pulled back to tear his own tunic off, revealing an expanse of contracting muscles and lightly tanned skin. Louis gulped, reaching up to run his hands over the foreign sight. He twisted one of Harry’s dark pink nipples, watching as the alpha closed his eyes, hissing.</p>
<p>“Fuck me.” Louis demanded, lunging up to latch his mouth around Harry’s nipple and sucking harshly. Harry gasped, rutting down and making their hardened bulges rub against each other.</p>
<p>“Wanna see you… Lou, all of you…” Harry whispered as Louis thumbed over the nipples that had grown angry red and perky under his lips.</p>
<p>“You’ll have to earn it…” He blinked up at Harry, fluttering his eyelashes. The alpha groaned deep and aroused. This turned out to be the wrong thing to say because Louis must have touched a nerve. In a blink, Harry had pulled the omega’s trousers down to his ankles and flung them off the bed.</p>
<p>“Haz—” Louis squeaked as Harry took his cock in his mouth and begin to suck mercilessly. He threw his head back against a pillow, tears brimming in his eyes as he felt pleasure shooting through his body. It was so hot inside Harry’s mouth and the alpha’s tongue was twirling around his length, every stroke of it bringing him closer to the edge of breaking down. Harry pulled back at the last second as Louis whined high at the sudden loss of the blistering hot touch.</p>
<p>“What—<em> Oh god</em>!” The alpha had forced the omega’s legs open with his palms splayed on the insides of his thighs, revealing Louis’ gushing hole, fitted his mouth against his rim and sucked down hard. Louis came all too soon, blindingly hot, screaming into the crook of his own arm as he tried in vain to stifle his noises. He could feel streaks of come littering his own stomach, feel himself blurting out more slick as the alpha started to lick fervently into his hole.</p>
<p>“Too much… Please… just fuck me…” He cried brokenly as he thrashed in Harry’s hold. Cock already fattening up again as the alpha slurped, gathering slick with his tongue and swallowing eagerly. He ignored the omega, pushing his tongue into Louis’ fluttering hole and then pulling out to flick at the clenching rim teasingly. Louis cursed above him, thighs trembling uncontrollably with every wet feather light lick of Harry’s tongue. The fire burning within him, the desire suffocating him as he felt his body pulsing streams of slick out of his hole.</p>
<p>“So pretty…Begging for my knot…” Harry panted hotly against the omega’s rim and with one last stroke of his velvety tongue, he was finally pulling back and struggling out of his own trousers. Louis was sobbing quietly now as he lay there, fucked out and just taking it.</p>
<p>“You okay baby?” Harry asked, concern lighting his voice as he traced Louis’ lips and kissing them sweetly.</p>
<p>“I’ll be okay as soon as I have your knot in me…” Louis sassed back, moaning as he tasted himself on Harry’s tongue. The alpha chuckled, leaning up to press chaste kisses on the prince’s forehead.</p>
<p>“Taste so good. Like strawberries in the summer, like the sweetest stream water on top of the mountain…” Harry muttered, kissing Louis languidly as he stroked the omega’s half hard cock, pinching the tip of it between his fingers.</p>
<p>“Harry…<em> Please</em>… Can’t take anymore teasing…” Louis panted out, choking on his sobs as he wriggled helplessly underneath the alpha. He wondered how on earth the alpha could hold out for so long while he himself was going mad with want. He reached down blindly to grip Harry’s impossibly thick cock, feeling his fingers slide through the mess of precome there. He tugged at it insistently as Harry indulged in peppering more bites onto his collarbones.</p>
<p>“You’re not even prepared to take my knot, Lou. Patience, little prince…” The alpha cooed against his skin. Louis flushed, eyebrows pinched together as he grasped Harry’s cock, trying to direct it towards his hole.</p>
<p>“I said<em> patience</em>…” Harry scolded, batting Louis’ hand away from his cock and jabbing a finger right inside of the omega without so much as a warning. Louis felt the icy cold of a metal ring pushing up against his rim as he yelped at the intrusion. Harry wriggled his finger, stroking over Louis’ hot walls and just like that, the omega was coming again. He was crying hard now, slapping at Harry’s chest as the alpha fucked his single finger in and out of him.</p>
<p>“Want your knot…” Raspy cry turning into a sensual moan as Harry slid in a second finger, scissoring him open, sweet and slow.</p>
<p>“Not when you’ve been so<em> bad</em>. Sneaking out of your room, not listening to a word I tell you, letting Malik kiss your hand… Thought you want me to<em> punish </em>you.”</p>
<p>Another finger twisted inside of him, making him shout in surprise as he grinded his hips against the ruined sheets. Harry bent down to lap at the come on Louis’ chest, teeth closing around his nipples and tugging. Louis could only clutch at Harry’s shoulders helplessly as he succumbed to the alpha’s touches.</p>
<p>“Harry… ‘M sorry for being bad… Just want your knot… Won’t ask for anything else…” Louis begged, eyes still wet with tears. Baby blues blurring into the ever changing colors of the ocean. Harry dimpled at this, smiling down at his beautiful omega as he rammed all three fingers up against Louis’ prostate. The omega howled, the sound of ecstasy echoing in the large bedroom chamber. He let his fingers brush against the sweet spot again, less harder this time. Watching as Louis mewled, growing pliant and putty in his hands.</p>
<p>“Still want my knot?” Harry asked as Louis nodded frantically, eyes lost and hazy.</p>
<p>The omega hiccupped as he watched the alpha rocked back onto his knees, putting the angry red base of his forming knot on display before lining himself up against Louis’ dribbling hole. He reached out blindly to lace their fingers together. Harry brought his hand up to kiss the inside of his delicate wrist lovingly and reassuringly before he began to push in. Even though the alpha had prepped him so thoroughly, the stretch of his hole around Harry’s huge cock hurt. Hurting never felt so good. Louis could feel Harry sliding inch by inch along his hot walls until the tip was jabbing up against his prostate, making him groan at the sensation.</p>
<p>“Mmmm…” He was at a loss for words. Harry leaned up to kiss him as he started to thrust. Louis didn’t realize how loud his gasps were getting with every thrust of Harry’s hips. He brought their laced hands up to his mouth, biting down hard to lessen his obscene noises. Being so full of Harry, it was all too much.</p>
<p>“Love you.” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear as he pushed his knot deeper inside of the omega.</p>
<p>“Been in love with you since you put my wooden dagger against my throat…”</p>
<p>Louis could only sob in reply.</p>
<p>“Love that you never,<em> not even for a second</em>, gave up on us when I had given up long ago.”</p>
<p>Louis came weakly at these words, just drops of weak come dribbling from his tip. There was not much come left in him, this being his fourth consecutive orgasm. He felt Harry’s knot pulse heavily before locking securely inside of him, pulling a bit at his rim as the alpha shot out come in thick hot waves. Harry pressed one last kiss to his mouth, collapsing down beside him on the ruined sheets, pulling the omega up onto his chest so that the knot could nestle in its rightful place, still pulsing out more come.</p>
<p>“But you didn’t give up…” Louis muttered sleepily into Harry’s chest.</p>
<p>“I did give up, but you gave me hope again…” Harry smiled into the crown of Louis’ hair. They both drifted into a shared dream of a paradise where no one knew Louis was a prince who had chosen a commoner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Louis woke up to an empty bed, the soreness of his arse made him hiss. His omega called out for his alpha, but judging from the cold spot beside him, Harry must have left long ago. He rang the bell beside his bed and watched as the omega maids bustled in. They all froze in their tracks, gasping at the sight of the crown prince sitting in between come and slick stained sheets, purpling bruises lining his neck, shoulders and collarbones. There wasn’t much left in him to care as they whispered amongst themselves. He called for a bath and washed himself clean before dressing.</p>
<p>“You… you’re so<em> brave</em>…” An omega maid, who was straightening the collar of his tunic whispered into his ear as she smoothed her hands over some wrinkles. He blinked in surprise at this.</p>
<p>“I mean… you’re brave for being with Harry… He loves you a lot and I think it’s wonderful.” Louis stared at her as she tucked her light blond hair behind her ear shyly.</p>
<p>“You’re friends?”</p>
<p>“All the servants and guards know each other. We’re like a big family. I’ve been here since I was little. I’m Perrie.”</p>
<p>Louis felt a warm tingling in his chest as he continued to look at the omega girl.</p>
<p>“Just so you know, we’re all behind you two. We won’t breathe a word to anyone…”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Perrie.” He whispered as she beamed at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Liam!” He didn’t expect to see the alpha as soon as he flung open the doors.</p>
<p>“Tommo! Feels like ages since last I saw your ugly mop.”</p>
<p>“Oh what a great compliment, Li…” Louis rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms, glancing up and down the hall.</p>
<p>“Where’s…” He trailed off, flushing as Liam’s gaze flitted over his neck. Even though Perrie had chosen a high collared tunic, it barely concealed the single bite that perched just underneath his jaw.</p>
<p>“He’s talking with the Prince of Spain.” Liam answered, winking as Louis swatted at his arm.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know they became mates overnight…” Louis wondered as Liam led him down the hall.</p>
<p>“You’re so wrong. They can barely tolerate being near each other.” Liam laughed. “It’s jokes to watch them… You’ll see… They’re doing it on your behalf, Lou.”</p>
<p>Louis preened, satisfied that at least the two alphas had reached a truce. They arrived in the drawing room where Zayn was slouched on an armchair while Harry was standing against a bookshelf. They were talking in brisk low tones. Liam cleared his throat pointedly since the alphas seemed too engross in conversation.</p>
<p>Louis blushed as soon as Harry’s eyes raised his eyes. He chewed on the inside of his cheek, shuffling a little. Suddenly all too aware of his messy bedhead and wrinkled tunic.</p>
<p>“<em>Jesus</em>…” Zayn let out a long whistle. “Why are you two standing there like blushing virgins? Fucking kiss each other already, silly lovebirds…”</p>
<p>“No one asked for your opinion, Malik.” Harry snapped before he was pushing himself off of the bookshelf and striding towards Louis.</p>
<p>“Good morning, sunshine.” The alpha leaned in to kiss the prince. Louis could feel himself getting just a little wet as he took in the familiar smell of calming vanilla and mint.</p>
<p>“You left me alone after you knotted me… I thought you’d gone.” Louis pouted as Harry pressed another kiss to his lips.</p>
<p>“Sorry, love, I wanted to talk to Malik and I also didn’t want to frighten the poor maids.”</p>
<p>“At least hold me a little after you’re done with me…” Louis argued, fisting the front of Harry’s dark green tunic. The alpha dimpled at the omega’s clinginess.</p>
<p>“<em>Disgraceful</em>… You left an omega after you knotted. Do you not have any decency, Styles?” Zayn’s drawl sounded out behind them. Harry groaned against Louis’ lips.</p>
<p>“Don’t make me cut your mouth out, Malik…”</p>
<p>“I’d like to see you try.”</p>
<p>Louis smiled as Harry ignored Zayn in favor of tugging him into his arms. They swayed on the spot for a bit before the drawing room doors were flung open again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time, the King strode in, flanked by his personal guards with Geoff leading the pack.</p>
<p>“Dad…” Liam muttered quietly, straightening up.</p>
<p>“So… the rumors are true then… My son has chosen to lay with a commoner.” Mark announced to the room at large, spreading his arms as if he was relishing in Louis’ defeat.</p>
<p>“Did you not say you don’t care for him, son?” Mark rounded on the couple. Louis pulled himself away from Harry’s arms, planting his feet and holding his ground.</p>
<p>“I love him and I don’t care if you banish me. But before I go, I want to say that this country can never be as great as it could have been if it doesn’t start making changes soon. Countries like Spain,” Louis gestured at Zayn who was now sitting up and giving him his full attention. “They are conquering more countries, not through violence, but through negotiating and convincing other countries that it is okay to change. Traditions can be broken so that the world can become more advanced, more accepting, more equal. We are tripping over stones because we refuse to find a different path, father, Doncaster is never going to be great if we don’t push ahead.”</p>
<p>“And why would I listen to an omega? When all you have shown me is how weak and useless you are.”</p>
<p>“I know I haven’t been a good prince. I don’t have interests in politics, trade or war. But I do want Doncaster to be better. To change for the better. Change so that people like you would stop looking down on omegas.”</p>
<p>Louis’ chest was heaving now, but he didn’t lose his breath. Never once broke eye contact with Mark as the King contemplated him coolly.</p>
<p>“You think you can be a better leader than I am?” Mark asked quietly, fingering at the fat ruby ring on his middle finger.</p>
<p>“I don’t think that. But I wouldn’t spend so much time and money on plotting war and schemes. I would spend my time on actually looking after the people and asking what they want instead of what I think this country needs.”</p>
<p>Mark was silent for another minute. Louis could feel the intake of breaths from everyone else in the room. Harry shifted behind him, fingers ghosting over his hips.</p>
<p>“Show me then. Show me you can turn those pretty words into action.”</p>
<p>Louis blinked in shock.</p>
<p>“I thought you are banishing me?” He choked out. Mark tipped back his head to let out a low rumbling laugh.</p>
<p>“Oh, how I wish I could. But the court has spoken. They say that it’s about time to change the laws. Like you said,” Mark tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Doncaster can’t fall behind anymore.”</p>
<p>With that, the King swept from the room. Leaving behind only stunned silence. Louis might have forgotten how to breathe.</p>
<p>“Lou…” Louis turned to see Harry gulped visibly. “We…”</p>
<p>“We made it.” He whispered, launching himself into Harry’s arms.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe it…” Harry muttered into his cheek as he kissed Louis passionately, tasting like salt and vanilla.</p>
<p>“I can’t, either… It all feels so surreal.” Louis breathed. He could see tears swimming in Harry’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Are you two saps done?” Zayn snapped from the couch as he stood up to stretch like a cat.</p>
<p>“Oi, you, come spar with me.” He gestured to a confused Liam who was watching the couple fondly.</p>
<p>“Or are you going to stay to watch when they start having a go? Didn’t know you were that sort of person…”</p>
<p>Liam spluttered, blushing crimson and quickly scurrying from the room after Zayn.</p>
<p>“So glad for you, Lou.” Liam turned before he closed the doors. He exchanged a grin with Louis before disappearing.</p>
<p>The omega smiled back up at his alpha. All his. And he could say this out loud, unashamedly.</p>
<p>“The words you said… You just give people so much hope, Lou.” Harry said in wonder, thumbing at Louis’ thin pink lips.</p>
<p>“And you will be there beside me to make it all come true.”</p>
<p>They kissed again just as the skies outside swirled pink, turning purple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="u">FIVE YEARS LATER (CORONATION DAY)</span> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
<p>Harry watched as Louis curled into his chest. He could feel the soft puffs of breath coming from the omega against his skin. In the early morning light, he could look his fill of the beauty in front of him. Look at the expanse of smooth golden skin, at the bond mark spot where his teeth would sink into someday, at the freckles on Louis’ nose, at the curve of the omega’s tiny waist. He nudged Louis, knowing that the prince hated to be woken up most in the world.</p>
<p>“No…” True to his predictions, Louis burrowed deeper into his chest and underneath the thick covers as he dimpled.</p>
<p>“If you don’t wake up, you’ll miss becoming the King, crown prince.” Harry whispered directly into Louis’ ear, watching as his breath tickled the soft hair tucked there.</p>
<p>“I can hang you, you know, for not letting the future King sleep in just a little.” Louis’ arms wrapped themselves tight around Harry’s waist as he felt their cocks being pressed tight together between them. Louis was grinding, ever so subtly, making their cocks rub through the thin fabrics of their underwear.</p>
<p>“Kiss.” The omega demanded before Harry could open his mouth to retaliate. Harry smiled into the halo of Louis’ hair before touching the omega’s jaw and tipping his face up to the light. Blue lights, blue heaven. He kissed Louis as the omega clutched at him eagerly.</p>
<p>“More.”</p>
<p>He chuckled at the commands. Cupping the omega’s arse, fingers slipping the underwear off of the curve of it.</p>
<p>“I thought you wanted to sleep?” He grunted as Louis moaned with the first finger sliding into the wetness between his cheeks.</p>
<p>“You have my utmost attention now, Haz. Fuck me good and then I will happily go get crowned.”</p>
<p>“You are getting more and more demanding, Lou…”</p>
<p>He could feel the brush of Louis’ thick eyelashes against his jaw as the omega sucked a bite into it.</p>
<p>“Please, my knight, knot me before the world sees me.”</p>
<p>He went easily, trapping Louis underneath him and licking into the omega’s hot mouth. Relishing the fact that he would be the only to hear the King of Doncaster sound like this, look like this, like the brightest shade of blue.</p>
<p>“For you, I’d do anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="u">END</span> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on Tumblr: thinlinez<br/>Thank you so much for reading!<br/>Update: There's a Spanish translation out now! Go show it some love if you are interested ~ read <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/258344945-promise-me-you-wont-run-away-l-s-os-traducci%C3%B3n">HERE!!!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>